Deep, Dark Secrets
by RadiantStarr
Summary: One day, Yori is forced to move by her parents and Yuuki's new roommate is Itami Lucina. Lucina came all the way from America and what's strange is that Zero and Kaname both seem to know her. Full summary inside.
1. Summary and Prologue

Summary: Everything has been the same lately at Cross Academy. Zero and Kaname are still bickering over who knows what and Yuuki is smack in the middle of it. Zero still hates vampires although he has accepted being a vampire himself. The Chairman is still his strange tipsy self and etc. etc. etc. One day, Yori is forced to move by her parents and Yuuki's new roommate is Itami Lucina. Lucina came all the way from America and what's strange is that Zero _and_ Kaname have been acting strange ever since they met her. Cross Academy is not the same old academy it was now that Lucina has come. What trouble will this girl bring to Yuuki and everyone at Cross Academy?

A/N - I may change the spelling of Yuuki's name to Yuki sometimes (that's because I forget to add the second "u".)

* * *

**Prologue

* * *

**

"We're home!" An 8-year old girl and her 13-year old brother chorused. "Hello? Mommy? Daddy? Are you there?" The little girl's voice echoed throughout their summer home in Japan but it got no response. The children reached their parents' room.

"Mommy? Dad- KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the little girl cried and her brother's eyes were wide open in horror. There on the bed was their father, whose blood was soaking the sheets of the bed, and their mother, hunched over him protectively. Looming over the two adults was none other than their once gentle uncle who was holding what looked like a poison-tipped knife.

"Why Uncle! Why'd you kill Dad!" the boy cried, his arms full of his little sister who was crying hysterically. There was no answer from the stranger who was once their beloved uncle. He turned to the boy, the knife gleaming in his hands.

"NO! NOT MY SON!" the woman screamed. "What did he ever do to you!"

"He looks exactly like my brother. The brother that you chose to marry. You didn't choose me." The man raised the knife above Ryuu's head.

"NOOOOOOO!" The smell of blood filled the air, but it wasn't Ryuu's.

"MOOOOOM!" The children screamed.

"No... NO! WHY!" their uncle screamed. "You didn't have to die! You could have lived and be with me!"

"I... rather die... than see my children dead... and marry you..."

"What... What have I done?" Their uncle sunk to his knees, kneeling next to the woman he had loved all his life. The woman that had chosen his brother over him. He sobbed heavily and he pointed the knife tip toward his heart. "I'm sorry..." he whispered to the confused and sad children. The knife pierced his heart which stopped instantly.

"My children... listen..."

"Mom! Please... Please don't die!" the children cried, clinging to their mother, the woman who had raised them tenderly and with lots of love.

"Sh... You have to be strong. Mommy and Daddy won't leave you. We'll always be with you... in here." She pointed at their hearts. She turned to the boy. "Take care of your sister for me and your daddy." With her last bit of strength, she kissed the foreheads of both of her children. "I love you," she whispered with her dying breath. Then her eyes closed and her heart stopped beating. The boy and the girl cried together. They cried for the death of their parents. They cried for their uncle who had gone mad. They cried for their sadness and confusion. But most of all, they cried for themselves.


	2. Strange Meetings

I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters in it though I wish I did.

5.15.2010 - I've edited the chapter!

* * *

There are a few things you need to know:

- Yuuki, Lucina, Zero, and Sora (a character found later on) are 16

- Kaname is... who knows how old but he seems to be 17

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Strange Meetings  


* * *

**

The sky was illuminated with beautiful shades of reds and purples but at Cross Academy, things weren't quite peaceful as the Night Class made their grand entrance.

"KYAA! It's Idol-senpai!"

"Oh my gosh! Kaname-senpai is so hot!"

"Hey everyone! Stay back!" Yuuki shouted, trying to keep the mass of fangirls back from the Night Class but all Hell broke loose and she was trampled over... again. Zero glared daggers at the girls. "Go back to your dorms!" The girls didn't leave but they backed up and behaved at the sight of the silver-haired Prefect's piercing gaze.

"Are you alright?" Yuuki looked up to see Kaname offering his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up. "Th-Thank you Kaname-senpai.""Get to your classes Kuran," Zero said sharply."Zero!" Yuuki protested. "No, he's right," Kaname smiled. "I'll see you around, Yuuki."

Yuuki watched wistfully as Kaname strode to his classes. "Geez, you're so mean, Zero, especially to Kaname-senpai." Zero stalked away. I stuck my tongue at him. "You're sticking your tongue out aren't you?" Zero drawled, only turning his head to look at Yuuki. "Well you deserve it." Zero rolled his eyes. "Yori wanted to talk to you. I'll take care of the patrol. You go on ahead." "Thanks Zero!" Yuuki smiled and headed toward The Chairman's building where she and Yori shared a room. _"What could Yori possibly have to talk to me about? It must be important if Zero let me go."_

* * *

_**~In Yuuki's and Yori's Room~

* * *

**_

"What's up Yori?" Yuuki asked as she sat down beside Yori on the bed. "Why the long face?"

"Yuuki..." Tears welled up in Yori's green eyes.

Yuuki was shocked. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I'm moving..."

"YOU'RE MOVING!" Yuuki shouted incredulously.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know how to tell you..." Yori blinked back her tears. "My parents found better jobs in Tokyo and they think that I can't take care of myself so I have to go."

"I'll miss you..." Yuuki said, tears in her eyes as she embraced her best friend.

"Hey, it's not like we won't ever see each other," Yori smiled, trying to be strong. "I'll make sure to visit every now and then. And we can still e-mail each other."

"When are you leaving?"

"Um..."

"Don't tell me that you're leaving tomorrow!"

"I'm not leaving tomorrow."

"Phew," Yuuki said in relief.

"I'm leaving tonight..."

"WHAT!"

Zero barged into the room with his Bloody Rose in his hands. "What happened!_" "Crap,"_ Yuuki thought and Zero froze in horror, noticing that there wasn't a Level E in the room as he originally thought.

"ZERO! YOU'RE HOLDING A GUN! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A GUN!" Yori exclaimed in horror. "Am I dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming Yori. Er... It's a toy!" I said to cover up Zero's mistake.

"Really?" Yori's eyebrow was raised. She didn't believe her. "Why does he have one?"

"Um... He's... insecure... that... the school isn't safe enough? Yeah, that's it!"

"So he uses a toy gun?"

"To... um... scare thieves off!"

"Geez, that's so stupid."

"I'm standing right here, you know," Zero glared at us.

Yori sighed. "I know that the Night Class is full of vampires and so is Zero. There's no need to cover it up though it was pretty funny." Zero and Yuuki stared at Yori. "Who told you?" Zero asked.

"Chairman Cross. He told me everything including Level E's. I'll be alright in Tokyo. Apparently, Chairman Cross arranged it so that I would be living next to a vampire hunter." Yuuki sighed in relief that her fiend would be safe. "Crap! I haven't packed up yet!" Yori said. "I have to meet my parents in... twenty minutes!"

"Leave Zero!" Yuuki said as she and Yori started to scramble to help her pack. Zero sighed and left.

* * *

_**~At the School Gates~

* * *

**_

"I'll miss you," Yuuki smiled. "And I'll miss you too," Yori smiled back. The two girls hugged each other.

"Bye!" Yuuki waved as the taxi that Yori and her parents were in drove away.

Yuuki was about to leave when another taxi pulled up to the school gates. A 15-year old girl with long chocolate hair and crystal blue eyes came out of the taxi with a red luggage bag.

_"She must be half foreign..."_ "Excuse me... who are you?"

Surprisingly, the girl spoke perfect Japanese. "I'm Itami Lucina. I'm a new student here at Cross Academy."

"Really? Well, I'll escort you to the Chair- I mean my father."

"Cross Kaien is your father?"

"I was adopted by him... How do you know him?"

"Long story."

"I'll be eager to hear it. Oh, I'm Cross Yuuki by the way."

"Shall we get going Yuuki-chan?"

We were about to go on our way when Zero stopped us.

"Zero, this is Itami Lucina. She's a new student here," Yuuki smiled.

"Zero?" Lucina asked.

"Do you know him Lucina-chan?" Yuuki asked looking back and forth between the two.

"No... I know someone with the same name though."

Zero looked at Lucina with great interest before walking away. He turned around and asked, "Are you two coming to the Chairman's office or what?"

"Coming!"

* * *

_**~Chairman Cross's Office~

* * *

**_

"Lucina!" Chairman Cross smiled and waves ecstatically. "I'm so happy that you've come here!"

"It's good to see yo too, Kaien," Lucina smiled.

"Zero, don't you remember-" the Chairman started but Lucina covered his mouth with her hand. "Can we talk for a sec?" Lucina asked. Lucina and the Chairman started whispering as soon as Zero and Yuuki were a good distance between them. Zero seemed to watch Lucina intently.

_"What's gotten into him?"_ Yuuki wondered. "Ah, Kaname-senpai!"

"Lucina... What are you doing here?" Kaname asked.

"Who are you?" Lucina asked.

Kaname looked at the Chairman.

"You must be mistaking me for someone else. I'm Itami Lucina."

"Did she have memory loss?" Kaname asked the Chairman. "Her scent is nearly the same..."

"Scent? What's wrong with you! Do you have a supernatural nose or something!" Lucina asked incredulously.

"Never mind."

"Lucina, the one you know, is currently staying with her brother. This girl's parents recently died in an accident. Her parents were good friends of mine and I'm taking her in." Then the Chairman turned to Lucina. "You'll be in the Day Class and you'll stay in Yuuki's room."

"Geez... this place is turning into an orphanage," Zero muttered.

"Yay! We're roomies!" Yuuki exclaimed and ignored Zero's comment. "Come on!"

Yuuki dragged Lucina to her room. She took one last glance back and what she saw surprised her. Not just Zero but Kaname as well... They were both watching Lucina intently.

"Are those two perverts or something?" Lucina asked.

"It's not like that..." Yuuki exasperated. "They're just... They've been acting strangely... Anyway, let's go celebrate your arrival!" _"There's something weird about this... And I'm going to find out!"_

* * *

Did I stick to the characters? I hope I did... I think this was a bit rushed... Please review! ^(^ ^)^


	3. One Secret Unveiled

Hi minna! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Summer school… Ugh…Anyway, read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

5.16.2010 - The chapter has been edited!

* * *

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

* * *

_**~In Yuuki's and Lucina's Room~

* * *

**_

"Do you need help unpacking, Lucina-chan?" Yuuki asked.

"Just call me Lucina, Yuuki. I don't really need help but you can help if you want," Lucina replied.

Yuuki grabbed some of Lucina's clothes and started to make piles with them. "Wow! All these clothes from America are so cool! Figures, you're so pretty."

"You're cute yourself, you know."

"Th-Thanks." I spotted a black case and opened it. "You play the acoustic guitar?"

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine."

"Lyrics? You write songs too?"

"Yeah, my brother likes to sing with his friends. I guess you can call it a band. And I write their songs. It's just a hobby for all of us though since my brother and his friends are very busy."

"Cool! Oh, before I forget, here's your schedule. We're in the same class… with Zero…"

"Tell me about them. Zero and Kaname right?"

"Zero's always grumpy and moody so don't take it personally if he insults you, but he's a nice guy if you really get to know him."

"You seem pretty fond of him."

"Fond of Zero? Well, you could say that we grew up together with the Chairman. He's like a brother to me."

"I see…"

"Both Kaname-senpai and Zero have been acting strangely lately… Kaname-senpai saved my life when I was young."

"From what? Vampires?"

"O-Of course not. You don't believe in vampires, do you?" _"We're in trouble if she has an interest in them," _Yuuki thought._  
_

"Not really."

Yuuki sighed in relief.

"You like Kaname, don't you?"

"H-How'd you know?"

"Even though you've known him since you were a child, like you've known Zero, you call him Kaname-senpai instead of Kaname."

"That's partly why I call Kaname-senpai, Kaname-senpai. The Night Class has great respect for him so you should treat him with respect or the Night Class will kill you…"

"If you say so. Thanks for helping me unpack. We should go to bed now…"

"There's one more thing you should know. Zero and I are the school prefects and we patrol the school after the Day Class ends. So I won't be in the dorm much."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night."

* * *

_**~Chairman Cross's Office~

* * *

**_

"Cross, tell me the truth. Is she-?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, she is."

"Then why-?"

"Why won't she say so?"

"Yes, why won't she?"

"She has her reasons. She says that if everyone knew, the entire school would be in danger."

"I see..."

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~

* * *

**_

"Yuuki! We're going to be late for class! Wake up!" Lucina shouted.

Yuuki woke up instantly to see Lucina wearing our school uniform.

"You looks so pretty!" she marveled.

"This is no time to ogle at your roommate," Zero said from the open door. "We're going to be late."

"The Chairman told Zero to help wake you up. Anyway, hurry up!"

"Go on without me!" Yuuki told them.

"But-"

"Go!"

"Let's go, Lucina."

* * *

_**~In Class~

* * *

**_

"Ms. Cross, you're late again," the teacher said.

"I'm sorry…"

"Take a seat. Class, we have a new student today."

"A new student?" said a student.

"At this time of year?"

"It's the middle of February!"

"Ms. Itami, will you please introduce yourself?" the teacher asked.

Lucina appeared from behind the teacher. "I'm Itami Lucina and I came from America."

"Take a seat next to Ms. Cross and Mr. Kiryuu since we don't have another desk for you. The three of you will be partners. I hope you can teach Ms. Cross a thing or two Ms. Itami."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Yuuki asked. Lucina giggled and though Zero didn't smile, his eyes did the smiling for him.

* * *

_**~After Classes End~

* * *

**_

Yuuki came out from her extra classes to see Zero and Lucina talking under a tree outside.

"Hey guys," Yuuki said.

"I better go," Lucina said. "You guys have your prefect duties right?"

"Yeah."

"See you later!"

"You two get along pretty well," Yuuki observed.

"She's not annoying like someone I know."

"Hey!" A vein popped out of my head and I punched Zero's arm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

_**~On My Patrol~

* * *

**_

"Hello Yuuki."

"Ah, Kaname-senpai," I said. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I have a free period now."

"I see…"

* * *

_**~Chairman Cross's Office~

* * *

**_

"You called me?" Lucina asked.

"Can you do me a favor and give this to Zero? I have to fill out some papers."

"No problem."

Lucina went outside and wandered around the school grounds for a bit. "Where could Zero be…?"

"A meal…"

"Who's there!" Lucina whirled around to see a man that was quite far away from her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lucina demanded.

"Your blood smells so good… so delicious. Just as delicious as that the Cross girl…"

"_Yuuki? Is he talking about Yuuki? Wait… did he just say that my blood was delicious?" _Lucina thought._  
_

"Shit, Level E!" Lucina cursed.

"Took you long enough to figure that out," he smiled. "Now let me feast upon your blood!"

Lcuina pulled out her anti-vampire gun, Leo, and fired. A white beam shot out of it.

* * *

_**~Back to Yuuki and Kaname~

* * *

**_

"A gun shot? Zero?" I wondered.

Kaname said nothing and started toward the sound and I ran to keep up with his stride.

* * *

_**~Lily's Stable~

* * *

**_

Lily panicked, hearing the gun shot. She reared on her hind legs. "Lily, it's okay. Calm down," Zero assured her. "_A gun shot? Wasn't mine. Could it be…?" _Zero thought_. "It has to be! Lucina! … … … I can smell blood… Lucina's blood! I better hurry." _Zero dropped the brush he was holding and ran toward the gunshot sound._

* * *

_

_**~Lucina and the Level E~

* * *

**_

"Crap, missed," Lucina muttered.

The Level E knocked Leo from her hands. _"God dammit! If only I inherited Dad's strength!"_

The Level E grinned and pinned Lucina to a nearby tree. She tried punching him but it didn't have any effect and he effortlessly locked her hands above her head using a single hand. He forcefully tilted her head so he had easier access. Then he bit her. He had only drank a little of her blood until BANG! The pressure on Lucina's hands and head was released as the Level E disintegrated into dust. She could see an old friend with silver hair and mauve eyes that were turning crimson slowly lowering his gun.

"Zero…" Lucina smiled. "Sorry for not telling you who I really was earlier."

"You're an idiot. Did you know that?"

"Well I guess the rumors were true. Shizuka Hio turned you into a vampire."

Zero looked away in shame.

"You better tell me the details later. Go ahead drink. I'm not dizzy yet," Lucina insisted. Zero shook his head "no" vigorously though his fangs were elongating, gleaming in the moonlight.

"Come on, just drink."

"No," he gasped though he was already tilting Lucina's head, his ragged breath was close to her ears.

"It's okay Zero."

"Sorry," Zero muttered before burying his head into the crook of her neck and sinking his teeth into her sweet blood.

* * *

_**~Yuuki and Kaname  


* * *

**_

"Kaname-senpai? Why do you look so worried?" Yuuki asked.

"We better hurry, I smell blood."

"Blood…? Aidou-senpai?"

"I doubt it's Hanabusa. He's actually in class for once. More like Kiryuu-kun did it."

"Zero wouldn't do such a thing!"

"We'll see when we get there."

"I'm telling you! Zero wouldn't do— Zero…? ZE—!"

Kaname clamped Yuuki's mouth shut with his hand. She could only watch in horror as Zero drank blood from a girl. Yuuki squinted and recognized the girl as Lucina and shoved Kaname's hand off her mouth.

"Zero! How could you!" Yuuki shouted. "You're going to be expelled for drinking someone else's blood!"

Zero stemmed the blood flow with his tongue turned around. He stared at the ground as Lucina stared atYuukie and Kaname, then smiled.

"What's going on Kiryuu?" Kaname asked icily.

"You already know. Isn't it obvious? Zero was drinking my blood," Lucina said.

"I can see why he couldn't resist."

"Huh? I'm confused…" Yuuki said.

"Her blood smells just as delicious as yours."

"_As good as mine? How does she know that Kaname's a vampire? How does she know that vampires exist?"_

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill Kiryuu and another reason I shouldn't wipe your memory," Kaname said.

"How about I explain when we get to the Chairman's office."

* * *

_**~Chairman Cross's Office~

* * *

**_

"Thank you Chairman," Lucina smiled as Chairman Cross gave them tea.

"Explain," Kaname demanded.

"So you heard the gunshot right? That was mine. There was a Level E and I missed it… Zero rescued me but the Level E already bit me so I let him drink. This gun's name is Leo. Like Bloody Rose, it's an anti-vampire gun."

"How did you—?" Yuuki started.

"I learned how to use it from Zero. We met when Zero was still being trained by Yagari. Yagari had important work from the vampire hunter association and sent Zero to his good friend, my dad, in America. At the time, my dad was training my best friend, Sora, to be a vampire hunter as well. The two became best friends quickly. I didn't know vampires existed until I saw Dad kill a Level E in front of Zero and Sora when I was bringing Sora lunch. I wanted to train with them. But I'm not exactly what you call strong. So instead, I learned how to use a variety of weapons. Of course, Zero had to leave America later."

"Why were you acting like vampires didn't exist?" Yuuki asked.

"I wanted to see if Zero could recognize me."

"Oh… so did he?

"Did he what?"

"Recognize you."

"No…"

"Some friend you are," Yuuki snickered and Zero smacked the back of her head lightly. "Hey!"

Lucina took her golden gun from Zero. "The Association gave me Leo," Lucian explained.

"What's with the wolf?" Zero asked. "He's gonna spook Lily."

Just outside of the window was a jet black wolf. It's silver eyes watching them intently.

"He won't. That's Kage. Wolves are a symbol of my family and everyone has a wolf friend that they grow up together with. Kage helps me fight and keeps me safe. He's also a great pillow to sleep on."

"Kage? You mean the adorable little puppy that always followed you around before?"

"Yup, the very same one."

"Why don't you go on patrols with Kiryuu-kun and Yuuki?" Kaname said. "You can brush up on your vampire hunting skills. Kiryuu-kun can help you with that right?"

"I would have helped her even without you telling me to do it," Zero glared at the Pureblood.

"I don't see why not," the Chairman said. "Wear this so everyone knows that you're a prefect."

* * *

_**~In Yuuki's and Lucina's Room~

* * *

**_

"Um… Lucina?" Yuuki asked as she did her homework.

"Hmmm?" she responded from her bed.

"Back then, were you and Zero close?"

"You could say that. Why?"

"Zero distances himself a lot and I sometimes wonder if he was like this before."

"It seems like he does that a lot these days. You'd think he would be friendlier since he used to crush on me," Lucina giggled.

"H-HE DID!"

"Yeah, I guess he's over it now. Wouldn't it be funny if he still had a crush on me? Though I doubt it but I know someone else he might have a crush in."

"Yeah right, I can't see Zero falling in love with someone."

"So are you going to give Kaname any chocolate?"

"H-huh?"

"Valentines day is coming up."

"Ah! I forgot!"

"Do we have school tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

Lucina pulled out a small, metal teddy bear.

"What is it?"

"It's a Valentine Teddy. Press its nose and it becomes a lot bigger. Just type in the type of chocolate, the shape, the quantity, etc. onto the built-in computer and it'll make the chocolate for you. It was a hit in my old school on America. My grandpa was an inventor. he made it for me before he passed away."

"Oh... I'm sorry four your loss."

"It's alright."

"It's so cute!"

"You better finish your homework. I need to do some shopping soon. I stick out too much here in Japan with my foreign clothes."

"'Kay."_ "Well, now I know why Zero had been acting strangely. But what about Kaname-senpai?"

* * *

_

Please review!_  
_


	4. Ambush

Hi minna! Here's chapter three! Read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

5.16.2010 - Edited!

* * *

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

"Hey Yuuki! Wake up!" Yuuki opened her eyes to see mauve eyes staring back. "KYAAA!"

"You didn't have to throw a pillow at me," Zero frowned as a vein popped out of his forehead and Lucina laughed. "Why'd you wake me up?" Yuuki grumbled.

"You promised to go shopping and I couldn't wake you. Then Zero happened to come along," Lucina answered. Yuuki got out of bed and slowly put another shirt on backwards as Lucina and Zero sighed. "This may take a while…" Zero said. "Shall I give you a tour around town?"

Yuuki snapped wide awake. "ZERO! BEING A GENTLEMEN! YOU'RE AMAZING LUCINA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HIM SO POLITE! PLEASE TEACH ME!" Lucina laughed again. "See ya," Zero said.

"W-WAIT!" I shouted after them. I quickly got ready and caught up with them at the school gates.

* * *

_**~In Town~

* * *

**_

Everywhere we went, heads turned to stare at Kage who just barely passed for a dog. "Why don't you two eat?" Lucina suggested.

"I'm not hungry," Yuuki said.

"It's not that… I think Zero is getting annoyed since people keep staring at us…"

"Are you sure?" Zero asked.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to stay in areas full of people and besides, I have Kage." Kage nudged Zero's hand in agreement. "He'll go get you if something happens," Lucina said.

* * *

_**~A Few Hours Later~

* * *

**_

A crowd of people were gathered around a huge metal bear. Zero and I made our way through and saw Lucina selling chocolate.

"Hey guys!" Lucina smiled.

"I can't believe you brought that thing with you…" Zero exasperated.

"I wouldn't have to bring it if I had money… I forgot to bring some… Besides, it's a cute decoration for our room, right Yuuki?"

"Y-Yeah. Anyway, we'll leave you to your customers. See ya!" Yuuki said.

* * *

_**~Evening~

* * *

**_

"Ah, Kaname! What are you doing here?" Lucina smiled as she started cleaning up.

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure."

"Lucina… Why did you come here?"

"I… can't tell you… I'm sorry…"

"I see… This better not endanger Yuuki's life. I won't forgive you if she gets hurt."

"_So he likes Yuuki…. Interesting…" _ "Anyway, see you around Kaname." He left and Lucina finished putting away her stuff. "Let's go find Yuuki and Zero, Kage." They walked and entered an alleyway and Level E's appeared and blocked off every exit.

"Kage! Get Zero!" Kage started growling… at me. "What's wrong with you Kage?" Kage's blazed red. It was a Level E. "Great… That wasn't even Kage… I'm so stupid," Lucina muttered.

Lucina picked up a nearby stick. She plucked a hair from her head and tied it to the stick, making a bow. A glowing white arrow appeared as she pulled it back and released it. The fake Kage dodged but the arrow chased it until it turned to dust. She did her best to dodge the Level E's attacks until the arrow struck its target and returned to her hand. "Now only fifty more left…"

* * *

_**~Kage~

* * *

**_

"_Huh? What happened? ... Lucina! Level E! Danger! Must warn her!"

* * *

_

_**~(Flashback)~

* * *

**_

"_I smell steak…" _Kage glanced at Lucina who was busily working. "_She'll be fine for ten minutes."_ He bounded after the alluring scent and skidded to a stop when he saw the steak being eaten by a dog that looked exactly like him. _"Too lazy to fight to get some steak. I hope Lucina will get me something to eat when we go back._" Kage turned to leave but the dog's eyes glowed red and before Kage knew it, he was knocked out cold.

* * *

_**~(End of Flashback)~

* * *

**_

Kage followed Lucina's scent and saw her surrounded by Level E's. He quickly turned around and followed Zero's scent.

* * *

_**~In a Random Store~

* * *

**_

"Isn't it time that we looked for Lucina?" Zero asked.

"You care about her a lot, don't you?" Yuuki commented.

"…"

"Lucina told me about the time you had a crush on her," Yuuki teased. I was ready for Zero to get angry but instead he… blushed? Yup, it was hard to tell but if I looked closely, his cheeks were slightly flushed red. "Do you still like her?"

"None of your business."

"_I can't believe it! In all the years I've known Zero, he's never blushed once! And now I just mention his childhood friend and he blushes? I'm so jealous! Lucina and Zero make a great couple! I wish I had someone like that…"_

"Yuuki… You there?" Zero said, slightly annoyed as he thumped her forehead.

"Yeah… What were you saying?"

"You're paying the bill."

"Oh okay.." Yuuki rummaged her bag for money. her hand came out empty.

"Did you spend all your money on clothes for Lucina?"

"Heh heh... She'll pay me back... I think..."

Zero sighed. He left the tip on the table and went to the register as Yuuki waited outside. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a black wolf run off with Yuuki behind it. "_Kage? Lucina's in trouble!"_

He quickly paid and ran after Yuuki into an alleyway. Lucina was badly injured and Zero's eyes flashed red. _"Argh... Not now!" _ His fangs elongated but he tried his best to ignore his blood thirst. Kage protected Lucina as she wrapped the wound on her shoulder with her sweater and continued to fight. Yuuki started to fight the nearest Level E.

"Yuuki! Behind you!" Lucina screamed. She whirled around to face the Level E bit it was already lunging at her throat. But before it could bite, it turned to dust.

"Aidou-sempai! Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki shouted in relief. All of the Level E's felt Kaname's presence and tried to flee but Aidou froze their feet to the ground and Zero and Lucina shot them all.

"Lucina! Are you all right?" Zero asked as he ran to her.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" she smiled weakly before collapsing into Zero's arms.

"Kiryuu-kun…" Kaname-senpai warned.

"Yeah, I know," Zero replied. "No need to tell me, Kuran."

"Just keep your blood thirst in control."

* * *

_**~Chairman Cross's Office~

* * *

**_

"How is she?" Zero asked the Chairman.

"She'll heal by tomorrow morning. She has amazing recovery skills. Just let her rest." Kaname-senpai handed us invitations. "Ichijou's birthday is tomorrow. He wants to invite you all… again. This one is for Lucina. I must go." He turned to Yuuki and kissed her forehead. "Take care." He left.

"Last year was such a pain. I can't believe we have to go…" Zero exasperated.

"Come on, it'll be different. Lucina's coming with us," Yuuki encouraged him.

"I suppose I have to go if you two are going. There's no way that the two of you can take care of yourselves around _them_."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Now, now, be nice to each other," the Chairman smiled before going to check on Lucina again and they followed him.

"Her shoulder… The wound's gone," Zero observed, shocked.

"What!" Yuuki said.

"You two should go now. Good night," Dad said as he shoved us out. Zero and Yuuki walked back to the dorms.

"Maybe I'm reading into this too much but it seems as if he's hiding something… and Lucina's involved," Zero said.

"Hmm…" _"Great, another mystery to solve."_

"And he had a book on his desk. Something about black fire."

"He could be reading it for fun."

"About black fire?"

"WHo knows."

* * *

_**~Late Morning~

* * *

**_

"Hello Father, where's Lucina?" Yuuki asked.

"You called me Father!" the Chairman exclaimed brimming with happiness. "Zero's giving her a tour of the school."

On the way to the main building, I saw three members of the Night Class Fan Club chattering and heard Lucina's name.

"That girl needs to know her place," the leader, Naruka Amamiya, fumed. "She talks to Kaname-sama, Ichijou-sama, and the others too casually."

"That's right, Aoi. Why doesn't she stick to Kiryuu? They spend a lot of time together," Aoi's sidekick, Izuma Nao said.

"She thinks she's _so _brave. She even went with Kiryuu to see Lily, the horse from Hell. That's where they are, right?" Aoi's other sidekick, Takara Kaori said.

"_So they're at the stables."_ Yuuki arrived at the stables andwatched Zero and Lucina chatting from a distance.

"So you've taken Lily since she was a filly," Yuuki heard Lucina say.

"Yeah, I'm surprised she hasn't had the urge to kill you yet. She hates anyone who has my scent on them."

"Well, you know I've always been good with animals. I can help take care of Lily. You're the only one who takes care of the horses rght?"

"Horses? There's only Lily."

"Not for long. She's pregnant."

"How did I not notice that? Hm… That's weird. Who's the father?"

"Who knows. He's probably wild and living in the woods here. Lily escapes often right?" Lily nudged her saddle.

"Want to ride her?" Zero offered.

"But she's pregnant. I don't think it's good for her."

"Don't worry, you're pretty light."

"I still don't think I should…" Lily had her saddle in her mouth and nudged Lucina.

"See? Even Lily says it's okay."

"Fine… but not too long."

"You remember how to ride a horse right? You had a pony when I came to America."

"I still have her."

"Spica must be pretty old…"

"I just don't keep her cooped up in her stable. So she wanders free with her mate and she comes back now and then. Oh, there's Yuuki. Hey, Yuuki! Why don't you come?"

Lily glared at Yuuki.

"Lily," Lucina scolded.

Lily's ears drooped in apology.

"Leave Yuuki. She's too chicken."

"HEY! ZERO YOU MEANIE!"

Soon enough, I was walking with Zero as Lucina rode Lily.

"Ichijou-senpai invited us to his birthday party tonight. Coming?" yuuki asked.

"Of course! Did you know that we both love to read? Especially mangas. I made his birthday present early this morning. I got special permission from all the manga companies to make a special program. Just type in the name of a manga and you can read it for free. I have one too!"

"You shouldn't put too much strain on your shoulder," Zero said.

"It's fine… How many times do I have to tell you? Oh! I have to wrap it up! Can you take Lily back?"

"Yeah yeah," Zero said.

"See ya around then!" Yuuki smiled.

* * *

Please review! ^(^ ^)^


	5. Party Crashers

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Well I've edited the chapters before and I added a prologues so I suggest you go back and reread everything before continuing. Well I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters though I wish I did. ^(^^)^

* * *

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

* * *

_**~Near Yuuki's and Lucina's Room~

* * *

**_

"Hurry up Yuuki! We're going to be late!" Lucina shouted through the door.

"Take your time," Yuuki heard Zero say behind the door.

"You just don't want to be around the Night Class."

"And your point is…?"

"Why are you coming if you don't want to?"

"I don't trust vampires."

"You got nothing to worry about. As long as Kaname's there, Yuuki and I are safe."

"You shouldn't mention Kaname-senpai a lot… Zero hates him," Yuuki said as they started to walk toward where the party was held.

"Thanks for the tip, Yuuki."

"Finally…" Zero sighed.

Lucina took a deep breath. "Kaname's so kind. Kaname's so noble. Kaname's so good looking. Kaname's so strong. Kaname's so powerful. Kaname's so smart. —"

"SHUT. UP. Since when did you become so annoying so quickly?" Zero hissed as a vein popped out.

Lucina giggled and kissed Zero on the cheek. "Of course you're just as handsome, as strong, and as smart as Kaname. I was just messin with ya."

"Don't do that again," he said as another vein popped out.

"But I thought you guys were dating," Yuuki thought out loud.

Zero stared at me with a blank expression as Lucina burst into fits of laughter.

"Us?" they chorused. "AS IF!"

"But you guys care for each other a lot…"

"Well, we care about each other like siblings."

Suddenly Zero pulled out Bloody Rose and Lucina took Leo out. Two vampires wearing the Night Class uniform appeared.

"We came here to escort you. Kaname-sama's orders," one of the Night Class vampires said.

Zero and Lucina lowered their weapons and Yuuki became embarrassed that she didn't sense the vampires.

* * *

_**~The Party~

* * *

**_

"Zero-kun! Yuuki-chan! Lucina! Glad you could make it! How's your shoulder Lucina?" Ichijou smiled.

"Fine, but don't worry about me. It's your birthday not mine. Here's your present!" Lucina smiled back.

"My first birthday present!" He shredded the wrapping paper. "You got this? For me? Isn't this illegal?"

"Don't worry. I got special permission."

"Thanks!"

"Happy birthday!"

As Yuuki went to Kaname, Akatsuki and Aidou came up to Lucina and Zero. Lucina grabbed Zero's wrist making sure that he wouldn't lose his temper, then let go.

"Hey guys! Enjoying the party?" Lucina smiled.

"Yeah, we're playing spoons. Wanna play?" Aidou asked, eyeing Zero warily.

"No thanks."

"You're not going to hang out with your vampire friends?" Zero asked as they left.

"I already am," Lucina smiled as she took Zero's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Zero stepped closer to her and hid their holding hands behind them and looked in the opposite direction.

* * *

_**~Kaname and Yuuki~

* * *

**_

Kaname was staring at Zero and Lucina. Zero seemed to be embarrassed and Lucina was smiling.

"I guess I have to accept the fact that there are other guys willing to protect her…" Kaname muttered.

Yuuki felt a pang of jealousy. _"Kaname-senpai cares about Lucina… but in what way? As a lover? As a sister? As a friend? Maybe even as a fiancé._" "What's the relationship between you two?"

"Her brother and I are quite close. She was like my little sister. It felt good to be able to protect someone close but… I feel old… Like a parent who doesn't want their child to grow up."

"Oh," Yuuki said, relieved that Kaname-senpai wasn't in love with Lucina. "She has a brother?"

"Yes." The two of them stood there for a while in awkward silence.

"I have to admit that Kiryuu-kun and Lucina make a good pair," Kaname broke this silence. "It's too bad she likes Kazuka-kun."

"Who's that?"

"Kiryuu-kun's and Lucina's best friend. Kazuka Sora."

"Oh, the guy they were training with in America."

"Personally, I think Kiryuu-kun is much better than Kazuka-kun. At least he's somewhat responsible and reliable but Kazuka-kun… That guy doesn't have a clue. You could say Lucina has an unrequited love for him."

"Oh… That's sad…"

"Putting that aside, has Kiryuu bitten you lately?"

"No… I think he'll go to Lucina for blood now."

"That's good to hear," Kaname-senpai smiled. Yuuki's hand unconsciously went to her neck wondering if she would miss Zero's fangs sinking into her neck.

"The party's going well," I observed. Then Kaname tensed. "I guess I spoke too soon." Everyone had gone quiet. Something was wrong. Then Seiren came running. "Kaname-sama!" A horde of Level E's have appeared!"

"Lucina! Take Yuuki and get out of here!" Kaname commanded a all the vampires sprang into action.

"But-" Yuuki started to say but Lucina grabbed her wrist and ran. Kage appeared and bounded along beside us.

"Damn, they're following us and cathing up too!" Lucina cursed. The two girls were too slow at running. Then Kage grew. He grew until he was 7 feet tall. Lucina helped Yuuki onto Kage and jumped on after.

"I didn't know Kage could do that," Yuuki said.

"Neither did I and they're still following us." Up ahead, Yagari-sensei was stanidng with an anit-vampire weapon. Lucina nodded at him and they sped to their room.

"Will he be okay?" Yuuki asked.

"He'll be fine. Don't underestimate him. He's Zero's teacher after all," Lucina said but she was still worried.

* * *

_**~Home~

* * *

**_"Looks like the Chairman's not here," Lucina observed.

"Will they be okay? I wanted to stay and help you know."

"We'd only be hindrances. We're helping them by staying out of their way. Besides, those vampires can take care of themselves."

"Point taken."

"Anyway, did you make your Valentine's chocolates? It's tomorrow you know."

Yuuki gave Lucina a blank stare then... "OH NO! I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

"Do you want me to help? I still have to make chocolates for the Chairman anyway."

"Thank you! You're a life saver!"

Soon enough, the kitchen wall and even the ceiling were decorated with chocolate and the girls were even dirtier but they had fun nonetheless, almost forgetting all about what had happened at the party. Almost. The door opened and Lucina's face sprouted into one of delight. "Zero's back!"

Zero are you alright?" Yuuki asked him, finishing up the baking as his footsteps got closer.

"Yeah," he said as Lucina and Yuuki stepped into the hallway. Zero ruffled Yuuki's hair and hugged Lucina.

"Did anyone get hurt?" the girls chorused.

"Nothing serious. Just a few scratches and bruises," he said, still hugging Lucina.

_"If Lucina and Zero have such a close relationship even though they're not dating, I wonder what Lucina's and Zora's relationship is..."_ Yuuki thought. Her thoughts broke as Zero released Lucina and held her instead. _"He smells nice... Even if he just fought..."_

"Let's sit in the kitchen. We need to talk," Zero said, getting serious as he released Yuuki.

"Well... um... you see..." both girls started, embarrassed. Zero gave them a what-did-you-do-now look and walked into the kitchen. Both girls covered their ears, waiting for the scolding Zero was going to give them. "WHAT DID THE TWO OF YOU DO!" Zero yelled, seeing that the kitchen had dripping sweet brown liquid on its walls. Zero looked up and a bunch of chocolate fell on his face. The girls laughed hysterically. "I'm going to take a shower and the two of you better start cleaning some of this up. NOW." The girls, still giggling started cleaning up.

"How are we going to finish this?" Yuuki gestured to the mess.

"I have a way but you can't tell anyone. Ever. Got it Yuuki?" Yuuki nodded her head vigorously.

Moments later the two girls were sitting in the clean kitchen waiting for Zero. Zero came into the kitchen with a towel thrown around his shoulders and his hair was damp from the shower. The only thing was... well, Zero was shirtless. Yuuki just stared at him. She hadn't realized how toned he was, how much he had grown from a boy to a man in these past few years. He was no longer the scrawny boy she knew. Zero raised an eyebrow and Yuuki blushed and turned away, but Lucina was even more flustered. "PUT ON A SHIRT YOU IDIOT!" Lucina shoved Zero into his room and closed the door. Then she walked back to Yuuki and whispered, "You liked that didn't you?" Yuuki blushed even harder, if that was possible and Lucina laughed. "He sure did grow a lot since I last saw him."

Zero came back wearing a gray t-shirt. "Better?" he asked.

"Much better," Lucina answered. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well Kana- How'd you clean the kitchen so fast? It's spotless!" he stared in amazement.

"It's our little secret now continue." Lucina winked at Yuuki and Yuuki smiled back.

"Well Kaname and I were talking... We think that the ambush in town and the one here are caused by the same people... or person. There's no way that those Level E's could have joined together by themselves. They also seem to be targeting you, Lucina. Remember how that Level E dog lured you into their trap? The Chairman told me what you told him by the way. And they tried to follow you today. Whoever wants you dead must want it bad... Bad enough to enter Kuran's territory."

"I can't believe it..." Lucina gasped.

"I know..." Yuuki agreed.

"I can't believe... that Kaname and Zero had a civilized conversation!"

Zero and Yuuki nearly fell over.

"That's not the point," he said crossly. "You're in danger."

"I'll be fine. I have you, Yuukim Kaname, Kage, the Chairman, Yagari, and the entire Night Class to help me."

"We won't always be around you. you remember well enough that you were alone in town when you were ambushed."

"Then what are wer going to do?"

"What about Kazuka-san? He's a vampire hunter too right?" Yuuki piped up.

"That's right. We can get Sora," Zero agreed.

"NO!" Zero and Yuuki jumped and stared at Lucina. "He can't come no matter what!" Lucina grinded her teeth. She then put her chocolates she made recently in the kitchen, threw it into her room, and stormed out of the building.

"This is my fault..." Yuuki sighed.

"It's not your fault," Zero reassured the petite girl. "She has her reasons and I'm going to find her." Zero left and Yuuki sighed, slowly packing her deformed chocolates into a box.

* * *

_**~In the Stables~

* * *

**_Lucina sighed and laid back in the hay where Lily and her unborn baby were sleeping.

"Found you." Lucina saw a masculine figure with silver hair and amethyst eyes that seemed to glow at the doorway. She sat up and Zero sat down beside her. "What's wrong with you?"

Lucina was taken aback. "What's wrong with me! What's wrong with _you_! Jerk, you don't say that! Ever!"

"Dammit. I meant to say 'what's wrong' or something. You know that I'm not good ath this stuff. It came out wrong," Zero muttered.

Lucina smiled. "Just don't call Sora."

"You have too many secrets."

"Please Zero, just... don't get involved. Please." There was a pained look in her eyes.

"Come on... tell me..." Zero leaned closer to Lucina. His lips got closer and closer to hers. Lucina leaned towards him too until... Smack! Lucina tilted her head forward so her forehead smacked his.

"Ow! What was that for!" Zero scowled, rubbing his forehead. "This is what I get for trying to kiss the girl I love?"

Lucina rolled her eyes. "I know you inside out Zero. If you think that kissing me will get me to spill everything then you're wrong. Even if I did love you, I wouldn't say a word. Besides, no one should kiss anyone except the person they like."

"I _do _love you."

"Not like you love Yuuki. Though I _do _love you like a brother."

"No surprise that you read right through me," Zero muttered.

"But you know... Yuuki's amazing. She wasn't scared when she found out that you were a vampire and she continued to help you with your... feeding habits. If the Chairman hadn't told me in advance that you were a vampire and if I hadn't mentally prepared myself, I'd probably be acting different than I usually would." Zero stayed silent and I rested my head on his shoulder. "You know, Yuuki told me that when she was talking with Kaname, he said that I would be better off with you than Sora. I guess they met when Kaname was visiting the Association or something."

"So Kuran doesn't think that I'm the most loathsome person in the world? Interesting. So does Sora know your secret?"

"Of course not though he wouldn't care if he knew. I wish he would give some thought about me you know? The only people who know are Kana-" Lucina quickly shut her mouth but it was too late.

"So Kuran knows..." Lucina could sense the hurt in Zero.

"It's complicated Zero."

"What exactly is the relationship between the two of you anyway? Or is that a secret too?"

"Uh..."

"So you two were here." Lucina and Zero looked up to see Kaname standing by the doorway.

"How convenient Kuran. We were just talking about you," Zero said icily.

"Lucina, can you help me with something?" Kaname ignored him.

"Um... sure..." Lucina kissed Zero on the cheek. "Sorry... see you later."

Kaname and Lucina left the stables. Lucina looked back at Zero and he was hurt, hurt because Kaname knew something that he didn't. Kaname, his rival in both his love for Yuuki and his frienship for Lucina.

"Thanks for saving me. So what do you need help with?"

"Yuuki still blames herself that you got angry."

"Is she usually like this?"

"Pretty much."

Seiren led me to room where Yuuki was in the Moon Dorm.

Yuuki looked up. "Lucina, I didn't mean to get you upset."

"I'm not mad at you. I have my secrets. Just be patient with me."

"Okay," the girl murmured. Lucina put her arms around Yuuki and hugged her. "Never blame yourself for something you haven't done. Never Yuuki."

"I want to stay here tonight."

"But we have school tomorrow." _"And Zero's not going to like the fact that Yuuki will be staying in the Moon Dorm."_

"'ll bring her over once she falls asleep," Kaname said from outside.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop!" Lucina shouted. Then she got up from the bed. "Sleep tight Yuuki." Then she left.

* * *

Please review! ^(^^)^


	6. Valentine's Day

I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters though I wish I did. I do not own the Snapple brand either. Enjoy!~

* * *

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

Yuuki opened her eyes expecting to see the room she shared with Lucina but instead, this room was different. She sat up and admired the fancy bed she had just slept on and ran her hands lightly over the silky sheets. She turned her head and saw Kaname sleeping in a chair right next to the bed, his head propped up with his arm. _"Oh yeah, Kaname-senpai let me sleep here... I feel bad for taking his bed... It must hurt to sleep in a chair like that... Oh! It's his sleeping face!"_ Yuuki took a couple of minutes to study every detail of his angelic face. Yuuki tentatively reached for Kaname's cheek and gently touched it. Her heart was beating faster and faster and she was so close that she could hear his slow, even breaths.

"Good morning Yuuki." Kaname said, opening his eyes. Yuuki was startled and embarrassed. She instantly willed her hand to retreat but Kaname was faster. He gently took her hand and pressed his soft, rosy lips to her hand making Yuuki flush.

"M-Mornin'... I-I should get back to my room," Yuuki stuttered as she gently took her hand back instantly missing the warmth that his lips created on her hand. Kaname watched the shy girl as she looked for something. She pulled a box out and gave it to Kaname. "Happy Valentine's Day Kaname-senpai."

"Thank you Yuuki," Kaname smiled and kissed her on the forehead before taking the chocolates. Yuuki reluctantly left Kaname's room, glancing back multiple times at Kaname.

* * *

_**~Yuuki's and Lucina's Room~

* * *

**_Yuuki quietly slipped into her room trying to to disturb Lucina's sleep. But her efforts were fruitless since Lucina was already awake.

"Mornin'"

"So... How was your night with Kaname?" Lucina asked. "Did you two do anything?"

"N-No..."

"Oh, so something _did_ happen. Tell me!" Lucina insisted.

"Well he kissed my hand and my forehead..."

"How cute! Did you give him the chocolates?"

"Yeah..."

Lucina giggled at her dazed friend. "Go take a shower. Zero was angry enough that you were sleeping at Kaname's room. He'll be even moodier if he smell Kaname's scent on you." As Lucina urged Yuuki into the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes, Yuuki couldn't help noticing two fresh wounds on her neck. "Don't worry," Lucina reassured Yuuki. "He didn't hurt me and I'll cover it up with a choker or something. Go before he wakes up!"

* * *

_**~During Class Break~

* * *

**_"Looks like Zero didn't have to get any chocolates from other girls," Lucina observed.

"He's always mean and they thing he's scary," Yuuki explained. "Otherwise we wouldn't be able to hold them back from the Night Class."

Lucina giggled. "Then he's going to be even scarier after this!"

"Huh?"

Lucina winked at Yuuki and went over to Zero. "Looks like someone didn't get any chocolates," she teased.

"What do you want?"

"Don't be mean to a girl who's going to give you chocolate!" she pouted. Zero held out his hand to her. "No chocolate for you unless you ask for them nicely!~"

Zero glared. "Can I have chocolate please?"

"No glaring!"

"Can I have the chocolate please?" he asked, annoyed as he dropped the glare.

"Now hop on foot while patting your head and rubbing your belly!" Zero just glared at her even harder.

"Close enough," she smiled as she handed him a box. He opened it to find a cute heart-shaped cookie. He eagerly bit into one. Yuuki watched from afar. _"Those must be delicious," _she thought. However, Zero spit them back out along with a piece of paper that said, "Haha! Have fun with our allergic reaction!" "LUCINA!" he roared and everyone in the class turned their heads around. Zero glared back at them until they went back to their own conversations.

"What? I made you a peanut butter chocolate cupcake. I know how much you love them!" Lucina smiled innocently.

Zero scowled as red marks blossomed on his face like chicken pox. "You know that I'm allergic to peanuts!" Yuuki came over and laughed with Lucina. Lucina pulled herself together and handed him some medicine for his allergic reaction. "Your real Valentine's Day chocolate is in the fridge at home."

"I'm going to kill you later," Zero glared as he took the medicine. The red dots slowly disappeared. Lucina and Yuuki giggled and ran away as if they were 5.

* * *

_**~By the Gates~

* * *

**_"Back it up!" Yuuki yelled, trying to hold the crazed Night Class fans back.

"Is it always like this?" Lucina shouted as she helped Yuuki.

"Yeah. For once, I'm jealous that Zero's mean to them."

Zero stood in front of the quiet girls on his side as he watched Lucina and Yuuki try to hold their share of fangirls back. "Need help?" he asked even though Lucina pulled that stunt on him.

"Ye-" Yuuki started to say but Lucina sharply said, "No!" She did _not_ want to be in debt to Zero. She remembered the last time that happened when Zero was in America, 8 years ago when they were 8.

* * *

_"Thanks for saving me from that cliff today," Lucina thanked Zero for the hundredth time. "I owe you big time."_

_"Anyone would have done it."_

_"Well Sora certainly wouldn't have. The jerk was laughing at my clumsiness the entire time. If there's anything you need for today, I'll do it."  
_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."  
_

_The two of them reached Lucina's house and they crashed onto the house. "Looks like Dad's still punishing Sora for not having better reflexes than you. After all, he's been training longer than you have," Lucina snickered.  
_

_"Serves him right for not saving such a cute girl."_

_"What? I couldn't hear anything after 'serves him right.'"_

_"Nothing, nothing. Could you get me something to drink?"_

_"Sure." Lucina grabbed two Snapple bottles from the fridge and handed one to Zero._

_"What's this?" Zero asked._

_"Snapple. It's a yummy drink but Daddy says it's bad for you."_

_"Like soda?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Zero groaned. "Can you open it from me? My hands are sore from pulling you up that cliff."_

_Lucina swiftly twisted the cap and popped it off. Zero smiled to himself. He was going to have fun today._

_By the time Sora and Lucina's father returned, Lucina was very annoyed and tired. The two were shocked to see an embarrassed Lucina massaging Zero's bare shoulders in the bathroom upstairs when they were nowhere else to be found in the house. Zero was living the life. Lucina had prepared him a bubble bath and he was drinking Snapple as he relaxed. Lucina looked at her father, her eyes pleading him to punish Zero for taking advantage of her promise and turning her into his slave. _

_But he laughed. "Sorry Sweetie. A promise is a promise. It's wrong for someone to break one. This should be a good lesson for you. Don't work her to death Zero."  
_

_Lucina groaned and her father left. Zero turned to Sora, his eyes smiling. He was very happy that the girl he liked was doing everything for him. "Jealous?" his amethyst eyes were saying. Sora scowled. He was jealous indeed. Jealous that he did not have a girl to get a massage from although they were only 8._

_As the boys were mentally fighting, Lucina came up with a grand idea. Her massage became harder and rougher and eventually turned from a gentle movement to pounding his back.  
_

_"Ow!" Zero yelped. Lucina and Sora, who was now glad that he wasn't it Zero's position, laughed.  


* * *

_"I am never going to promise to be your slave ever again!" Lucina pledged to Zero. Zero's eyes sparkled with laughter, clearly remembering that day while Yuuki looked between them, confused.

"I'll tell you about it later," Lucina promised to her. Then in a louder voice she yelled, "Move or else none of you will be giving chocolate to the Night Class." The girls instantly moved back. Lucina turned to Zero and gave him a triumphant smile. She walked proudly to the gates and ruined her victory image by tripping and landing on her butt. The fangirls laughed hysterically as Zero and Yuuki rushed to her side.

"You hit your head!" Yuuki gasped.

"It's alright. Just a bump. No blood. Right Zero?" Zero nodded his head and gently ran his hand over the small bump. "Well no external bleeding. Come on, let's go to the infirmary. You might be bleeding internally or something. Plus, you twisted your ankle."

"No!" Lucina refused stubbornly, not wanting to be in debt to Zero. Zero sighed. He picked her up and carried her in a princess hold.

"Put me down! Rumors are going to spread that we're going out or something. I'm new and the last thing I want is to be involved in a rumor!" Whispers had already risen but Zero ignored the protesting girl in his arms.

"Can you take care of things Yuuki?"

Yuuki nodded. "I'll ask Kaname-senpai if I need help."

_"Idiot!" _Lucina thought. Zero made a face but stayed until Kaname was with Yuuki before he took Lucina to the infirmary. Yuuki watched over the chocolate exchange, especially Kaname. She was very happy that she was the first one to give him chocolate but she was green with envy as she watched fangirls crowd around Kaname. Her spirits sunk even more as Kaname accepted each one until he could no longer hold any more chocolates. Yuuki's gaze moved to Aidou who was asking one of his fans what their blood type was.

"Aidou-senpai! You can only take their feelings and chocolates!" Yuuki warned him. Aidou nodded, not wanting to be punished by Kaname and took a step back. Yuuki sighed in relief that even Aidou was behaving. Everything was going fine... for now.

* * *

I made up the part where Zero is allergic to peanuts~ I'm pretty sure he isn't allergic though and I don't know if there's such an allergic reaction that makes you have small red dots. All made up! Please review! ^(^^)^


	7. An Unwanted Valentine

I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters though I wish I did. Enjoy!~

* * *

**Chapter 6 - An Unwanted Valentine  


* * *

**

"Hey Zero, I don't think that this is the way to the infirmary," Lucina informed the silver-haired prefect.

"I know, I just want my chocolate first."

"But you have a chocolate tooth."

"I don't. I just want to see how bad your cooking is."

"Hey!" Lucina lightly punched his head and she and Zero's eyes laughed. Once inside, Zero laid Lucina on the couch, grabbed the box that was labeled "For Zero and No One Else. That Means You Too Chairman," handed it to Lucina and picked her up once again.

"How do you know that the Chairman has a sweet tooth?"

"That's a secret," Lucina winked.

"You and your secrets. When will you tell them to me?"

"I wish I could tell you now but I can't. You'll know soon enough," Lucina murmured as she rested her head against his chest.

"The nurse isn't here," Zero said as they entered the infirmary. He put Lucina down and sat next to her.

"Yuuki will be fine," Lucina said, seeing the worry in Zero's eyes. "If you're that worried. you should go. I wish you'd put _some_ trust into Kaname." The Pureblood's name made Zero scowl but he remained where he was.

"I trust him to some extent. Besides, what kind of best friend would I be if I left you here alone? You'd bore yourself to death."

Lucina smiled at his tease. "Are you going to open your chocolate or what?"

Zero unwrapped the box and saw a cute chocolate mousse cake with black oreo crumbs shaped into two faces, there was one on the cake and one on the cream."Really? A cake with a face?"

Lucina giggled and nodded. "Any peanuts?"

"Not in this one."

Zero found a plastic fork on the nurse's table and took the wrapper off. He hesitantly took a bite out of the cake slice.

'Well?" Lucina prompted.

Zero made a face. "Too sweet."

"That's 'cuz you don't have a sweet tooth."

"Nuh-uh. You wanna try it?" Zero impaled another piece of the cake slice with his fork and held it out to Lucina who scowled.

"First of all, I can feed myself. My hands and arms are perfectly fine. Second, I am _not _sharing a fork with you."

"Well there isn't another fork and we've done this a lot when we were kids so suck it up. And consider this repent for making me eat those peanuts."

Lucina sighed and reluctantly stole the cake piece from the fork with her mouth. She then made a face. "You're right. Too sweet." Zero took another bite and made a face.

"Why are you still eating it if you hate it?"

"It's good manners. Anyway, who's going to eat the whole cake?" Lucina hesitated a bit and they they both grinned and chorused, "The Chairman." They laughed and Zero fed Lucina another bite of cake. He somehow found himself staring at Lucina's clumsy mouth which was trying to steal the cake piece from the fork. "You've got cake crumbs on your mouth," Zero laughed. Lucina turned ten shades of red and Zero wiped her face with the napkin that came with the fork.

"You should smile more often Zero. It's beautiful," Lucina mumbled. Zero tossed the napkin into the wastebasket and averted Lucina's eyes, conscience that she was not staring at him. He eventually looked at her and saw a striking, beautiful woman who was studying him. In that moment, Zero remembered how he felt before when he was utterly in love with Lucina. His mesmerizing amethyst eyes met her sparkling crystal blue ones. He leaned in closer to her as her eyes slowly fluttered shut and she began to lean in as well. But then they both remembered that they both had someone else that they loved more and they stopped.

"Sorry," they both muttered. Then they smiled.

"Well, well, how rare of you to smile Kiryuu-kun. I thought I 'd never see the day." Lucina and Zero faced the doorway to see Kaname and Zero's smile immediately disappeared.

"Look what you've done Kaname! Now Zero's not smiling anymore!" Lucina pouted.

"I should go get the nurse and help Yuuki patrol. I'll drop by later," Zero said, tense. On his way out Kaname told him something in a low voice so that Lucina couldn't hear. Zero glared at the Pureblood and said "Yuuki, of course" before he left.

"What did you tell Zero?"

"Nothing. Anyway, are you feeling better? Yuuki's quite worried about you."

"Are you sure you shouldn't be worried about yourself? I mean, you're supposed to be in class. Even if you are a Pureblood, you shouldn't be skipping class."

"I've gotten permission from the teacher. Here's your bag." Kaname sat next to Lucina on the bed and she rummaged through her bag, pulling out a box.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kaname!" Kaname opened the box to find a pretty chocolate cake that was decorated with a candy butterfly.

"Thank you. I'll eat it later."

"So did Yuuki give you those chocolate-covered strawberries?"

"Yes."

"And did you throw away the chocolates those Day class girls gave you?"

"No, I let Aidou have them."

Lucina laughed. "Of course, you only want Yuuki's chocolates."

"And yours."

"Itami-san? Are you alri- Oh, hello Kaname-sama," the nurse greeted them.

"The nurse knows about vampires too?" Lucina asked Kaname.

"Well, what kind of vampire would I be if I didn't know that vampires existed?" the nurse said.

"I hope your ankle feels better Lucina," Kaname said, getting up.

"Bye Kaname." He left.

"Now what happened? Kiryuu-san mentioned that you were hurt."

"Oh, well you see..."

* * *

Zero thought of the words that Kaname had spoken to him.

_"It's not like you to be a playboy like Kazuka-kun," Kaname said. "Pick. Lucina or Yuuki and I don't mind if you pick Lucina. I don't mind at all. Keep that in mind."_

Zero groaned and ran his slender fingers through his silver hair. _"I can't believe that I nearly kissed Lucina! I nearly kissed my best friend! What's wrong with me goddammit!"_

"Are you okay Zero?" Yuuki asked as she tried to match his stride. "You're spacing out a lot."

"It's nothing."

Yuuki frowned. "I know what will make you feel better!" She started to drag him toward their home.

"We have to pick up Lucina you know!"

"She can wait a little longer."

Inside, Yuuki grabbed a bowl of messed up chocolate-covered strawberries from the fridge and gave them to Zero.

"Pfft..." Zero tried to hold back a laugh.

"Hey!" Yuuki protested. "They were all my mess ups but I can make them well now! Lucina said that you would take them... They're not very sweet."

Zero popped a strawberry into his mouth. "Not sweet... Just the way I like them. Yuuki smiled brightly.

"Hey guys!" Lucina smiled as she limped down the staircase.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the infirmary?" Yuuki asked.

"Takuma-kun helped me home. Did you guys see a box of chocolates in the fridge that were for me? The Chairman said that someone left me chocolates."

"Yes, it's in there," Yuuki said.

"Well, someone has a secret admirer!" Zero taunted.

Lucina read the note out loud. "My dear Valentine. The chocolates are not for eating, they do a little magic trick. Have fun while you can! ~From the one who will control Fira."

"Not for eating? What the heck?" Zero said.

Lucina's face paled. "Crap." She opened the box and saw a chocolate skull.

"Is this some kind of joke!" Zero fumed.

"That's one scary chocolate..." Yuuki said.

Lucina tossed the chocolate into the fireplace and the fire turned green, a black skull, identical to the chocolate, rose from the fire. Its eyes glowed red. Kage started barking outside. Then the skull laughed and spoke. "I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog too!~" Then the skull disappeared and the fire turned normal again.

"What's going on Lucina?" Yuuki asked, frightened.

"Crap, this is not good," Lucina muttered. "I'm going to visit Kaname."

Before Lucina could leave, Zero grabbed her arm. "Be careful and tell us soon."

"I will... I will..." Then she left and a howl sounded nearby.

* * *

"Lucina-chan! What's wrong?" Takuma asked.

"Miss Prefect. Please do not interrupt my class," the teacher said.

"I need to talk to Kaname now."

"Bu-"

"NOW!"

Kaname walked out of the class and into the hallway with Lucina.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he hugged her, trying to calm her down.

"I just got a chocolate shaped as a skull. When I threw it into the fireplace, the fire turned green and a black skull appeared and gave me a warning," she sobbed into Kaname's chest.

"A skull? Oh no..."

"He's coming Kaname. He's coming to get me!"

"It's alright. I'll make sure you're protected. You now must have Kiryuu-kun, a vampire hunter, or a Night Class vampire with you at all times. I will tell them and the Chairman."

"Yuuki too. He might jump at the chance to kill you too and she might get hurt. Protect her too... And protect yourself..."

"You don't have to tell me to do that. I'll always protect the two of you. I promised Ryuu-dono that I'd protect you and I promised myself that I'd protect her."

Lucina continued to sob until she fell asleep in Kaname's arms.

* * *

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki exclaimed.

Zero glared at the Pureblood who was carrying his best friend. "Look who's like Sora now."

"She fell asleep. It's nearly time to tell everyone the situation but I'm sure that Lucina would want to tell you herself. I'll leave her in your care. Don't let her out of your sight," Kaname ignored Zero's comment.

Zero took Lucina from Kaname and he left after giving Yuuki a small hug.

"What's going to happen Zero?" Yuuki asked.

"Something bad..."

_

* * *

_There are pictures of the chocolates and of the characters on my profile! Please review! ^(^^)^_  
_


	8. The Truth

I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters though I wish I did. Enjoy! ^(^^)^

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Truth****

* * *

**

Lucina woke up to find herself back home.

"Did Kaname carry me here?" Lucina then took a refreshing shower and dragged herself to the kitchen as she recalled the events that happened the night before. She looked to the table and expected to see a bubbly Yuuki, a pissed of Zero, and a weird buy lovable Chairman eating breakfast but all she saw was a sullen Zero drinking a cup of coffee.

"Where's Yuuki and the Chairman? And why are you drinking coffee? You don't even like coffee," Lucina said as she took some bacon out of the frezer and dumped it into the frying pan.

"They're in the Chairman's office with Kuran."

"Is something wrong?" Lucina piled her bacon onto a plate and sat across from Zero.

"A skull appeared from the fire last night and talked to us. Of course nothing's wrong," Zero said sharply.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Uptight," Lucina snapped back.

"Well I wouldn't be as uptight if I actually had a clue of whats going on!" Zero hissed back. Lucina guitily dropped her eyes to her breakfast plate as she picked off the last pieces of bacon. Zero stood up from the table and started to wash the dishes. Lucina then handed her plate to him and took a towel to dry the dishes. They continued for a while until Lucina broke the silence.

"You've been washing the same plate for the past few minutes Zero..." Zero said nothing and handed her the wet plate. A little while later Lucina sighed. "You're doing it again Zero..." But Zero continued to run water over the pate. Lucina reached for the plate to dry it but Zero "woke up" and slapped her hand away. Lucina was so shocked that she dropped the plate she had just dried and it shattered.

"Crap," the both muttered but for different reasons.

"The Chairman is going to kill me... That was his favorite plate... I think," Lucina groaned as she bent down to pick the pieces up but then stopped as she saw blood well in scratches on her finger and legs. Zero bent down to help her, ignoring the burning desire in his throat for her blood.

"You're such an idiot Zero," Lucina sighed as she offered her fingers to him. Zero ignored her. "Mr. Kiryuu Zero! What in the world is wrog with you? Will you just take the blood already?" He ignored her again. "If you drink this young man, I will slice my arm, from shoulder to wrist, with this knife!" Lucina threatened as she snatched a knife from the cabinet before Zero could stop her. Zero finally turned his head toward her and he just stared at her, a little shocked. Then he laughed.

"What's so funny!" Lucina demanded.

"Nothing, nothing... Mom..." Zero burst into laughter again and Lucina smacked his shoulder. "Hey!"

Lucina smiled. "I'm glad that you're yourself now."

"Me too. I barely slept last night and when I did, it was all nightmares about that freaky skull thing."

"All the more reason to drink."

"No," Zero said flatly.

"Your eyes have been bloody red for quite a while now and it's not going to go away until you satisfy yourself. And Kaname won't let you anywhere near your precious love if you're thirsty." Zero glared at her then sat in a chair.

"Come here Mother," he said mockingly.

"Call me that one more time..."

"Alright, alright..." Zero pulled Lucina into his lap and took her hand. "You're hands are so big Zero," Lucina noticed. "I remember when our hands were about the same size."

"My hands aren't big, yours are small."

"Maybe it's both." Zero gingerly put one of her fingers into his mouth and gently sucked on it, licking the cut on her finger. Lucina's interested crystal blue eyes stared at him. "Well someone's enjoying himself... Maybe a little too much," Lucina giggled.

"Hey, you offered, and I bet that if Sora was in my position, you'd be blushing madly. Actually, you might even faint," Zero teased back as he switched to another finger.

"I would blush but fainting? Not in your life! And you would totally love this if Yuuki was in my position." Zero purposely bit her finger hard. "Ow! I hate you!"

Zero chuckled and quickly finished off the rest of her fingers, but he was still thirsty. So after a little more bickering, Zero allowed himself to drink from Lucina's neck. He licked her neck and gently bit down, sucking and licking the sweet blood that seeped from the wounds. Lucina relaxed and listened to the suprisingly soothing sound of Zero drinking her blood. He then withdrew his fangs and stemmed the blood flow when he was satisfied.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Zero asked.

"To be bitten? It depends on who and what the situation is. In your case, it's only a slight sting."

"Yeah right," Zero snorted. "I'll believe it when I feel it."

"Fine, but don't regret it."

"Wait... wha-?" Before Zero knew it, Lucina buried her head into the curve of Zero's neck and bit down a little hard but not too hard. Zero did nothing at first for he was very surprised. He then came to his senses and tried to stop Lucina. Lucina let go of his neck and gave it a quick kiss before meeting Zero's amethyst eyes.

"Well?"

"I am not that gentle."

"You're so stubborn!"

A polite cough ruined their playful moment and they turned around to see the Pureblood.

"K-Kaname... How much did you see?" Lucina asked as she stood up and stepped away from Zero. Zero did the same.

"Enough to know that neither of you are serious about the people you really love."

"It's not like that! We were just playing around and having a litle fun so it wouldn't be too awkward..."

"I see... well the Chairman wants to see the two of you. Let's go."

"What about the dishes?"

"We'll do them when we're done talking," Zero said.

* * *

The three entered the Chairman's office. The Chairman was sitting at his desk as usual and Yuuki was sitting across from him in a chair. Kaname took the last seat which was to the right of Yuuki making Zero and Lucina stand to the left of Yuuki. Zero leaned against the wall with Lucina standing up straight and rigid noticing the uncomfortable atmosphere as soon as they entered. The five of them were positioned in a circle.

"You called?" Lucina asked nervously.

"Yes," the Chairman said. "Well, let's get right down to business. Last night, you, Yuuki, and Zero saw a skull rise from the fire, correct?"

"Yes," Lucina said quietly as panic started to rise in her.

"And the skull said 'I'll get you and your little dog too,' the dog referring to Kage right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who threatened you?"

Lucina glanced at Kaname, seeking his advice on what to do. He gave an encouraging nod and smile which did nota go unnocticed by Zero. The silver-haired vampire once again became frustrated about their relationship. "Yes..." Lucina replied.

"Would you like to tell us?"

"No, I don't want to tell you bit I will. His name is Lucas. Lucas Cavalier who is 4 years older than us and he lives in France."

"20-year old Lucas Cavalier as in the head of one of the largest Pureblood families alive?" Zero asked.

"Yes, and the most dangerous. Each member is gifted. Their gifts do not show until they turn 13 but you will know when you see a Cavalier for each member has different colored eyes. For example, Lucas has one black eye and one red eye."

"Really? How has this escaped our notice!" the Chairman asked, alarmed.

"You see, his sister, Emily who is our age and has a purple eye and a green one, has the gift to make people believe what she says. They call it the witch tongue."

"So what is Lucas's gift?"

"His gift... his gift..." Lucina's panic reached an its peak as she recalled her horrific past with Lucas and she broke down. She froze, terrified.

"Lucina!" Zero grabbed her and shook her a little. "Lucina! Snap out of it!" But Lucina just stood there. Yuuki got out of her chair and hugged the girl who she now considered as her adopted sister. Lucina slowly unfroze and Yuuki let go. Tears poured out of her crystal blue eyes as she buried her face into Zero's chest. He embraced her and whispered comforting things to her as he rocked her slowly. But suddenly, she collapsed in his arms. Alarmed, they all ran to her.

"She's alright. She just fainted from the trauma from her past," Kaname confirmed. Zero took his best friend into his arms and put her on the small sofa in the room.

"So what is his gift Kaname-senpai?" Yuuki asked.

"Lucas's gift is similar to his sister's but his much more deadly. He can make people do what he says. They call it the puppet master tongue," Kaname answered. "Lucina is the daughter of the head of the Nakamura Pureblood clan in the U.S.A., Daichi. Well I should say the former head. The current head is her brother, Ryuu who is 21, 5 years older than you and a year older than Lucas.

"But Lucina is not a vampire!" Zero hissed.

"But have you noticed that her blood in unusually sweet? Her mother was a human who was very talented in the art of controlling the elements of fire, water, wind, earth, electricity, light, and shadow. Ryuu should have been born as a noble vampire but when it was learned that he gained the power of shadows from his mother and with fighting skills that could rival his father's, all vampires agreed that Ryuu was a Pureblood and not a mere noble. Lucina on the other hand was born a human for some odd reason. Many, as do I, believe that she would have been born a vampire but her mother's art had negated the vampire genes. Thus, Lucina is a human but can control the elements," Kaname explained.

"So that's why she was able to wash the entire kitchen on the day we were invaded by the Level E's and dry it so quickly!" Yuuki realized.

"So how are Lucina and Lucas related?" the Chairman asked.

"The Cavalier family is well known for their kindness unlike most Purebloods. Since the Nakamura family was also extremely kind, Daichi-san and Lucas's father became great friends. Thus, Lucas, Ryuu, Emily, and Lucina were great friends as well. However, when Lucas learned of his gift, he kept it a secret along with his sister's help. Lucas was drawn to the shadows and darkness that Ryuu could control and he became obsessed with power. It is said that Lucas's father and mother were murdered. I believe that Lucas made his parents fight each other to the death. Also, both Daichi-san and Emi-san, her mother, were killed by Daichi-san's brother who then suicided. I also believed that was Lucas's doing because just the day before, Ryuu and Lucas had a fight."

"Does Lucina know of these accusations?"

"Yes, and she completely agress with me. Once Ryuu was forced to become the head of the Nakamura family at such a young age, there was no way that he could take care of Lucina at the same time. Therefore, he left Lucina in the care of Lucas. However, Lucina has told me that Lucas made her do frightening things. He made her kill animals, then people who were entirely innocent. He made her do... what he thought was romantic things since he had become obssessed with her. He made her kiss him and go on dates... And when she tried to disobey him or tell Ryuu, she was severly punished. Lucas would tell her to stand still and he would whip her, beat her, and do so many horrific things. It went on for two years until Ryuu came home early and found Lucina being punished by Lucas. Ryuu plugged his ears and severly injured Lucas and rescued his sister who forgave him for not realizing it sooner. Lucas was sent back to France and he swore his revenge. Lucina nearly recovered in the 5 years afterward. She would help Ryuu with his responsibilities and such. However, then Lucas came back and surprised Ryuu and Lucina. The two were on the run around the world until one day Lucas finally caught up to them. Lucina escaped but Ryuu became Lucas's slave... And now.. she's here. Ryuu had told me to take care of Lucina if he were to ever get hurt and so I have."

They were all speechless. "So she didn't want to get Sora involved because she was afraid that he'd become Lucas's slave right?" Zero said.

"Correct."

"And he controlled those Level E's?"

"Correct."

Yuuki started to cry. "She went through so many things and kept it hidden... carried the burden... oh my God..."

Kaname comforted Yuuki while Zero stared at his sleeping best friend. _"She was all alone.. all this time..."_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if the chapter seemed rushed.. I really am. Anyway, in the next chapter, two familiar character will arive and there are pictures of Lucas and Emily on my profile! Please review! ^(^^)^


	9. Reunion

I give my apologies to all my readers once again. Please forgive me for inconsistent updating. It's been an on and off thing but I'll try to update more consistently now. I give my thanks to jestiekiryuu and CuttlefishShiz for supporting me consistently and alexanimelvr. If it weren't for Alex, I may not have updated in a loooooong time. Your reviews really motivate me! If you have any suggestions, feel free to pm me!

I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters though I wish I did. Enjoy! ^(^^)^

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Reunion**

**

* * *

**

Lucina and Yuuki sat on the ruffled up light blue sheets of Lucina's bed with snacks littered all over the bed along with a few stacks of cards. Their hands flew across the cards, taking cards from one stack and putting it in another. The stacks of cards that belonged to each girl was quickly depleted until Yuuki slapped her hand on the smallest pile out of the two in the middle.

"YES! I win this round!" Yuuki smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah, you win... AGAIN!" Lucina groaned. "I give up. You win the game. Are you sure that this is your first time playing spit?"

"Yup, I've never heard about it in my entire life. We should clean up if we're done. all these snacks too..."

Yuuki started organizing the playing cards and Lucina gathered all the candy wrappers, potato chip bags, and soda cans into a pile. Yuuki looked up after putting the cards in the box to see the pile of garbage in Lucina's arms. It was so tall that it nearly hid her mouth behind it.

"The Chairman's going to have a fit when he sees all of that in the garbage when he wakes up," Yuuki sighed. "It was all from his secret stash in the locked closet in his room. Who knew that he had a secret obsession for junk food."

Lucina grinned mischievously. "Oh he's going to have a fit all right but his anger won't be directed at us."

"Do I want to know where this is going?"

"Of course you do. This is to stop Zero from being so edgy. He's been like this nonstop since the skull thing. It's not like Lucas is going to appear out of nowhere and kidnap me," Lucina joked.

"Shouldn't you be more worried. You know... 'cause he... what he did..."

"I was kind of expecting him to show up the day after the incident. The guy hates procrastinating but he hasn't shown up yet so I guess he either has more important things to do or something unexpected happened."

Yuuki then eyed the pile of trash and gave Lucina a questioning look. Lucina walked straight out of their room and a few moments later she came back grinning even wider.

"So where did you put the garbage?"

Lucina grinned and leaned towards Yuuki's ear and whispered.

"No way! You didn't!"

"You bet I did!"

* * *

"I'm home you slackers!" Zero hollered from the first floor. _I can't believe that they ditched patrol. I had to run all over the school grounds today. All those girls from the day class just had to choose today of all days to infiltrate the school to get to the night class students... and two girls actually made it to the class. "Kyaaaa! Kyaaaa!" Kyaaa my butt. They're screams are so annoyingly loud. I'm going to skewer those two girls._

"Hnnnn? What do we have here. Yuuki?"

"We have one very grumpy Zero, Lucina."

The two girls were standing in front of Zero, grinning wildly. Zero completely froze in his tracks. _Something's up... Something is definitely up. Something is very wrong here and I really don't want to know but it looks like I'll be dragged into it anyway._

"What's going on...?" Zero asked cautiously.

"Nothing's going on? What makes you say that?"

"Unless you count that the Chairman who is frantically looking for something that seems to have mysteriously disappeared."

Zero looked around the house which had been turned upside down. _The thing he's looking for must be really important if he trashed the whole house looking for it._

"Zero-kuuuun! I'm looking for something but I can't seem to find it. I've looked all over the house except for your room because it's locked and I know it wouldn't be in there because you wouldn't do such a terrible thing. Can you please  
help me look for it? PLEAAASE?" Chairman Cross begged Zero who sighed.

"Fine, I'll help look. Let me take a shower first."

Zero went to his room and turned the knob but it was locked. _I didn't lock the door... and I think the Chairman mentioned something about it being locked too..._ Zero cautiously opened the door and took a peek. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"What's wrong Ze-" Chairman Cross broke off when he saw what was inside Zero's room. "-ro... HOW COULD YOU! MY SECRET STASH! ALL GONE!" Chairman Cross wailed.

Inside Zero's room, on Zero's bed, was a huge stack of potato chip bags, soda cans, and candy wrappers. Zero's mouth opened, closed, and opened again. _How the hell did this get into my room? Oh wait... I think I know the answer to that._ He turned around to see the girls trying extremely hard not to burst out laughing.

"Why Zero! How could you do such a thing? I thought I knew you inside and out! You have never eaten this much junk in your entire life!" Lucina said as her eyes opened widely in mock surprise.

Zero scowled. "I did _not_ eat all of this! It was you two, wasn't it?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how much weight we would have gained if we ate all of that? You, on the other hand, can lose it so easily with your early morning... what do you call them...? Those thingies you do every day to keep your shape...? Oh right. Your forms."

"Chairman! You have to believe me!"

"Zeeeeeerooooooooo... How could yoooooouuuuuuuuu..." Chairman Cross continued to wail as he clung to Zero's leg.

"Get off of me!" Zero cried in outrage. "I didn't eat all of those! ARGH! There's no use trying to explain this." He cursed under his breath and gave the girls a glare.

* * *

Lucina giggled. "That's Zero's 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' glare. We should go."

Yuuki nodded in agreement just as the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell."

The two girls rushed downstairs to the door. Yuuki opened the door and screamed in delight. At the doorway were two people. There was a girl around their age with hazel eyes and short, wavy light brown hair and a tall, familiar man with  
wavy black hair, a light blue eye, and an eye patch over his right eye.

"Yori-chan!" Yuuki squealed with delight as she embraced the girl."I can't believe that you're here! It's a pleasure to see you again too Yagari-san."

Yagari nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Yagari-san! It's been a long time!"

"My, my, you're such a pretty young lady now, Lucina," Yagari smiled. "So where's my stupid apprentice?"

"He's being harassed by the Chairman because he ate all of his junk food."

"Uh huh..."

Lucina smirked, ignoring the two squealing girls.

"Oooh, I see. My stupid apprentice needs to learn how to see past deceptions... Looks like he still needs some training to do."

"Tooooooooogaaaaa. Zero's so meeeeeeaaaaaaan," Chairman Cross wailed, tears streaming down from his eyes.

"Chairman... please get off of me..." Zero hissed as a vein popped out of his forehead.

"Is that even physically possible?" Lucina whispered to Yagari. "I thought that the vein popping thing only happened in mangas and animes."

"Well you can see him doing it can't you?"

"True..."

"Geez... there's way too much noise... Yuuki and her friend are squealing... the Chairman is crying... Zero's screaming at the Chairman... They're giving me a headache... SHUT UP!""So what brings the two of you here?" Chairman Cross asked as Yagari seated himself. Zero politely offered Lucina the remaining seat and closed the door, leaving the two other girls to their reunion.

* * *

"I was on my way here when I saw Wakaba-san being cornered by some Level E's. The hunter that was living in that area of Tokyo was lying on the floor in a pool of blood."

"A pool of blood? The Level E should have had drank all of the hunter's blood. Since when did Level E's kill for fun?" Zero mused.

"Ummm..." They all turned to Lucina. "Who is Wakaba-san exactly?"

"Sayori Wakaba-san is Yuuki's best friend and former roommate. She moved to Tokyo before you came here. She knows everything about vampires including that Zero is a both a vampire and a vampire hunter."

"I see. I can make a guess on the Level E's abnormal behavior... Lucas."

"Right, of course," Yagari said.

"You know about him sensei?"

"Yeah, Cross filled me in on the details. It's going to be even more dangerous for civilians now. We'll have to put more hunters out on the field. Oh Zero, the Hunter Association has decided on a mission for you."

Zero's face lit up in surprise. "It's been a while since my last mission. What do I have to do this time?"

"Your mission is to go to France and rescue Itami Ryuu from the clutches of Lucas Cavalier."

"So does that mean the association knows...?" Lucina mumbled.

"Yes, it's something that we can't ignore. All of the Pureblood clans and most of the nobles were notified as well."

"Oh, so we're really going to rescue Onii-chan!" Lucina jumped and down, clearly eager to do what she had wanted to do for quite a while even if her situation had been revealed.

"_We're_ not going on a mission. _I_ am," Zero said sternly. "Lucas wants you and if you tag along, you'll just walk right into his hands."

"So I'm a burden to you? You think that I can't take care of myself?"

"It's true though, isn't it Lucina?" They all turned around to see Kaname who had suddenly appeared and was standing next to a scowling Zero by the doorway. "You aren't strong enough to fight those in the Cavalier clan's home and if you  
use your element powers for too long, you're life will be endangered. You're mother was already dying from overusing her powers when your parents were killed."

"Then Zero can teach my how to fight and you can help me with strengthening my powers a little at a time so I don't overuse them, Kaname," Lucina said stubbornly. "I don't care what you say. I'm going to go on that mission even if you tie me up and throw me into a jail cell. I'll definitely get out."

The two vampires sighed. Their friend was too stubborn for her own good.

"Well, do you two agree? It will take a while to get the blueprints of the Cavalier clan's home and making a plan to break in. The security is extremely tight there. It will be hard to rescue Ryuu-san but not impossible. In the meantime, you  
two can help Lucina here seeing how she really wants to go," Chairman Cross suggested. "I've also arranged it so one more skilled hunter will come with you on the mission. He will be here in a week or so."

"How long is a while?" Lucina asked.

"Many months, perhaps even a year."

"But that's so long!"

"You're going to need all the time you can get to train."

"Fine..."

"Now, Wakaba-san is back, and seeing how the only other open bed in campus is in Zero's room... Well I'll leave the room arrangements to the four of you."

* * *

Sayori, Yuuki, Lucina, and Zero sat in a circle on the two beds in Yuuki's room. Yuuki and Sayori sat on Yuuki's bed and Lucina and Zero say on the other.

"Well, Yori-chan, this is Itami Lucina. Lucina, this is Wakaba Sayori.," Yuuki introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Wakaba-san. You can call me Lucina if you'd like since we're going to be living under the same roof."

Sayori observed the chocolate-haired girl in front of her. Yuuki had said that Lucina and Zero were childhood friends and they seemed very close. Sayori had penetrated the barrier surrounding Zero's emotions but she had only been able to figure out his feelings for Yuuki. Of course she knew that Yuuki did not know and continued to show her affection to Kaname, who returned those feelings. Maybe if Zero and Lucina got together then Yuuki wouldn't have to be trapped in a love triangle. Sayori's friend was not very adept in the field of love and two men were probably too much for her to handle. It was time for her to play matchmaker a little. "Ah, okay then. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Lucina-san. You can call be Sayori."

"Now that introduction are over, we should decide on the room arrangements," Zero said.

"Ummm, to be honest, I'm not very comfortable to sleep in the same room as Zero-kun..." Sayori said bluntly. "Please don't be offended Zero-kun."

"No, it's fine. I totally understand why you would be uncomfortable."

"So it's down to me and Yuuki. I really don't care which room I sleep in. I'm fine sleeping in either room."

Now all Sayori needed to do was to make sure that Lucina and Zero got the same room. "Is it alright if Yuuki and I share a room? I'd really like to catch up with her."

"That's fine. Well that was easy to do," Lucina said.

"Are you really fine sleeping in the same room as Zero?" Yuuki asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zero scowled.

"It's fine really. I sometimes slept with my brother when I was little and Sora, Zero, and I shared the same room when they were at my house years ago."

"Sora?" Sayori inquired.

"Yeah, he's the love of her life," Zero teased as he nudged her, smirking.

"He is _not_ the love of my life," Lucina blushed as she nudged Zero back much harder. He was caught off guard and fell to his side on the bed and Lucina blew a raspberry at him. "That's what you get for making fun of me."

"Lucina and Sora sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Yuuki sang.

"Yuuki!" Lucina scowled, her face turning as red as a tomato.

Sayori smiled at the playful scene. _Looks like it'll be a bit hard to get them together. But this Sora person isn't here right now so that's good._

"I guess I'll start moving my stuff. You should unpack yours, Sayori-chan.

* * *

"So you're really fine sleeping in my room?" Zero asked.

"It's _our_ room now and yes, I'm fine with it. How many times do I have to say it? Besides, it'll be easier to go out early in the morning and come back late at night. That way, we won't disturb Sayori-chan and Yuuki's sleep when we go to and from training. By the way, how and when are we going to train?"

"I'm going to train you in the morning before school starts and Kuran's going to train you late at night. You'll have two hours of training with each of us during school days and on Saturdays, you'll be with us for most of the day. You're going to have to put all those hobbies to a stop for a while."

"That's so much work..."

"Hey, you asked for it. Are you really sure that you're okay sleeping in the same room?"

"Yes, for the last time. Are _you_ okay with sleeping in the same room?"

"I rather have my own room but it can't be avoided."

"Not even if you could share a room with Yuuki?" Lucina teased.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said sarcastically. "Not even then because Kuran would be very disapproving and that would make my life a hundred times harder than it already is. Now I'm going to sleep. Try not to make too much noise."

"You're a vampire. You'll hear every little thing."

"Shut up," he groaned.

Lucina giggled and finished unpacking the last of her things. "So do you know who the hunter that's coming here is...?" Lucina asked but Zero had already fallen asleep, or he seemed to. She rolled her eyes. "I know you're awake."

Zero let out a loud, fake snore. "Now I know you're awake," Lucina giggled but Zero went on to pretend to sleep and Lucina went into a fit of laughter. She tucked Zero in and lightly kissed his forehead. "Good night Zero-who's-obviously-sleeping-by-the-sound-of-his-snoring." Lucina then opened the window and Kage jumped inside the room and onto the bed after Lucina checked that his paws were clean. She then climbed into bed and snuggled next to her warm, furry friend.

* * *

"Tch, what happened now!" a blonde teen with one emerald eye, the other being golden, hissed with annoyance. "I was finally going to get what I wanted today but no. You useless fools had to go call me so NOW WHAT!"

Although noticeably much taller and well built than the blonde teen, the two henchmen trembled in fear in his presence. "S-S-Sir... W-We a-a-are t-terribly s-s-sorry. The p-prisoner has e-e-escaped."

"THE PRISONER HAS WHAT?"

"E-E-Escaped s-s-s-sir."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAIITNG FOR! LOOK FOR HIM!"

"W-We h-have s-s-sir. E-Everyone is looking f-for him."

"WHY AM I THE LAST TO KNOW!"

"W-We are d-deeply s-s-sorry s-s-sir."

"USELESS BUMBLING FOOLS! YOU CAN JUST GO JUMP OF A CLIFF."

The two men stared in horror at the teen before their eyes glassed over. "Yes sir." The two marched out in total synchronization and within couple of minutes a piecing scream went up. _Music to my ears._

"You have such a bad temper," another teen with a black pixie cut said as she examined her nails.

"Look who's talking Ms. Rebel. I'm not the one who dyed my hair black."

"Hmph. We should catch the prisoner soon. He can't have gone too far."

"We better."

* * *

So once again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review ^^


	10. Extra: Christmas Special!

So I'm a little stuck on what to write next... So I decided to write an extra chapter for the holidays. Hope you like it! ^^

**Extra Chapter - Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

"Otou-san! Okaa-san! It's snowing!" Lucina squealed as she jumped on top of her parents' bed.

"Yes, yes we know. Let Mommy and Daddy sleep a little more. You can go ask Sora and Zero to play with you outside. Make sure you have on your coats, gloves, and hats when you go out to play in the snow," Lucina's mother, Emi, mumbled from the depths of the warm covers of the bed.

"Mmmmkay!" Lucina replied and raced back to her room. "Sora! Zero! Wake up! It's snowing!" Lucina giggled as she jumped onto the two boys who let out strangled cries.

"Lucina! You nearly killed us!" Sora groaned as he covered his head with his pillow. The two boys tried to go back to sleep but Lucina bounced on them some more.

"Okay okay! I'm awake!" Zero shouted at her. "Just stop jumping on me!"

Lucina giggled and continued to jump on Sora but he refused to get out of bed. The night before, Daichi-sensei, Lucina's father, was teaching them close combat using guns. Of course, Zero got it quickly but Sora had to go at it all night long and his entire body was still aching.

"Forget him," Zero sighed impatiently. "Let's go." Zero flashed a triumphant grin in Sora's direction as they left the house. He was going to have Lucina all to himself.

"Waaaah! It's so pretty!" Lucina giggled as she immediately jumped into the snow and started to make snow angels.

"Lucina, you're not four years old anymore," Zero sighed.

Lucina blew a raspberry at him and struggled to get out of the heavy snow. "It would be nice if you helped me out of the snow..."

Zero laughed and took her hand that she extended toward him but before he could pull her up, she pulled him down. "Lucina!" he scowled as she gave him a winning smile. Lucina sat up with almost no effort and pranced away before Zero got up.

"You... I am going to get you..."

"Catch me if you can!~"

Lucina laughed as her silver-haired best friend chased her around the snow covered ground. The two youngsters ran and ran until Zero finally caught up with Lucina and tackled her to the ground, making Lucina let out a shriek of laughter and that's when the ground gave in.

"Wha-!"

"Hey, it would be nice if you'd get off of me..."

"Oh sorry Zero!" Lucina scooted over and helped Zero sit up. "We fell through a hole..." Then Lucina screamed. "Z-Zero! Your leg!"

Around Zero's lower leg was what looked like a jaw made of silver. "Must have been an animal trap."

Lucina tried to pry off the trap as gently as she could as Zero flinched and winced. "Ph Zero, it looks really bad..."

"It's nothing."

Lucina rolled her eyes and took her hat off. She gathered some wood and started a fire. After melting the snow and warming up some water in a makeshift cup, she cleaned Zero's wound the best she could and wrapped it in her hat.

"You should go find your mom and dad and bring them here."

"And leave you here alone? What if something happens? Nuh-uh. I'm not leaving." Zero sighed at her response and she snuggled up next to him. Soon, she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder and Zero smiled. She was so cute when she was sleeping. He kissed her cheek and then her forehead and went to sleep himself.

"Honey! I found them! Well aren't they the cutest thing," Emi smiled.

"Uh huh... If he lays a hand on her I'm going to kill him..." Daichi snarled.

"Oh don't be so protective... Oh poor Zero hurt his leg. We should get them out quickly." The couple took the children out of the hole and carried them home.

Lucina woke up and found herself home. It was already midnight and Zero was sleeping next to her... holding her hand and Lucina giggled. She quickly healed his leg and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas Zero."

Aw... Young love~ 3 Sorry if this seemed to rushed. I tried my best to finish by Christmas. Happy holidays everyone!~ ^(^^)^


	11. Training Start!

Sorry for the late update. Writer's block has been haunting me these days. I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters though I wish I did. Enjoy! ^(^^)^

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Training... Start!**

**

* * *

**

"Happy birthday Onii-chan!" Lucina giggled as she jumped into his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"Hey Lucina... I'm working... I have a lot of paperwork you know..."

Lucina blew a raspberry at him. "That's a big no-no! I forbid you from working on your birthday!" Ryuu sighed and put his little sister down to the floor and she glared at him and he went back to his paperwork.

"Onii-chan is a bad boy! I forbid you from doing work on your birthday!" Lucina grabbed all of her older brother's paperwork and ran away with it.

"Hey! Lucina! This isn't funny! Give that back!" Ryuu yelled after her.

"Give it up Ryuu. You know you can't change her mind once she has it set," Thunder, Ryuu's right hand man, snickered. "Why don't you take a break? In fact, we both should take a break. You're going to work yourself to death you workaholic."

"You just want to stop working, don't you?"

"Ehehehe..."

Ryuu grinned and ran after Lucina. "You're not getting your work back."

"I didn't come to get my work. I came to get you. So where's my birthday present?" Lucina broke into a huge smile and ran to her room. Kage lifted his head up lazily.

"Hey Lucina." Lucina looked up in surprise and her eyes wandered around the room, looking for the person who spoke. "Lucina..." Lucina's mouth dropped as her eyes came into contact with Kage's silver ones. "Wake up sleepy head. Don't make you pour a bucket of ice cold water on you."

"Y-Y-You c-can t-talk!"

"Of course I can, stupid. Now will you get up?"

"What are you talking about? I am up. Now leave me- GAH! WHY IS ZERO'S HEAD ON KAGE'S BODY!"

Kage/Zero sighed. "I warned you..." Moments later a hole in the ceiling appeared and ice cold water crashed down on Lucina.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Lucina glared at the silver-haired male standing beside her bed as she sat upright, soaking wet.

* * *

"You wouldn't wake up and you kept mumbling nonsense. Go change and meet me in the old chapel. That's where you'll be training."

"The one that's rumored to be haunted?"

"Yes, now hurry up. If you aren't there in ten minutes, you can kiss your training goodbye."

Lucina blew a raspberry at him. "You big meanie."

* * *

"So what are we doing?" Lucina asked as she waltzed into the chapel. "This is hardly a place for training."

"Let's see..." Zero went over to the organ. "The Chairman said that the chapel wasn't built mainly for religious purposes but for training hunters. I remember coming here once with Sensei before. Sensei did something on the organ and a secret passageway opened but I can't remember what he did."

"Cliché much?" Lucina said and turned to the words protruding from the organ. which said: In

Whom Do We Trust? "Obviously the answer is God."

"In God we trust..."

"I wonder..." Lucina brought her fingers to the words and hesitantly pressed on the word "In" which sank into the organ.

"Although your hunter skills have become rusty, at least you can think."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucina glared. Zero chuckled and messed her hair up a little. "So the next word is 'God' but it's not here..."

"I take back what I said. Maybe you're not so bright after all." Zero grinned as Lucina punched his arm. Zero went over to the wooden bench and pressed the word "God" on one of the bench's legs.

"How the heck did you find that?"

"I've been here countless of times. I know this place like the back of my head."

"It never struck me that you were the religious type," Lucina giggled.

"I'm not. It's just that this is a good place when I want to just think."

Lucina then continued on to press the words "We" and "Trust" and the organ moved, revealing a hidden passageway. Zero and Lucia entered the passage and the organ went back into place. Lucina closed her eyes and held her palm out. Twice, a small spark started and died. On her third try, a small flame lit up steadily. "I'm not very good with fire... I nearly burned our entire summer house down once so I haven't practiced with it much though I'm sure I can control it for the most part now..." The two reached the end of the passage and Lucina extinguished the fire.

"What was keeping you two?"

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Zero asked in surprise as Lucina glanced at the windows warily. In the center of a circular room with four windows was Yagari.

"The windows of the room are one-way. From the inside, they're regular windows but from the outside, it seems like there's no windows at all. They're bulletproof by the way."

"You still haven't answered my question Sensei."

"Be patient stupid apprentice," Yagari said as he went over to a stone dragon head between the two windows that were the furthest from the passage. He pulled it and the wall underneath it slid up revealing many shelves full of weapons. Lucina sighed. _How much more cliché can this get? Then again our mansion has a lot of these hidden passages and openings and so much more..._

"I got permission from the Association to borrow all these weapons. Let me ask you something Lucina. Are you comfortable using Leo?"

"I'm fine using Leo but to be honest, whenever I use Leo, I get this feeling that something doesn't feel right... like something's out of place..."

"I thought so... You see, every hunter has an anti-vampire weapon that's right for him or her like how Zero has Bloody Rose. He got lucky and got the right anti-vampire weapon on his first try. Then again, Bloody Rose is the cousin of Zero's father's gun... Anyway, basically, Leo isn't the right weapon for you. If a vampire hunter uses an anti-vampire weapon that doesn't fit him or her for a long time... well, let's just say that nothing good will come out of it. So we have to find the right weapon for you."

Zero nodded, remembering the very same lesson that his sensei had taught him years ago. "The time for the side effects of using an anti-vampire weapon that doesn't belong to you varies from hunter to hunter but generally, it takes a longer time for the side effects to kick in for stronger and more gifted vampire hunters. Therefore, stronger hunters can use more anti-vampire weapons if they wish to but generally, most use one."

"Flattering yourself, eh Zero?" Lucina rolled her eyes and smiled. "So how do I figure out which weapon fits me Yagari-san?"

"Take any weapon you see and fight me with it. If you feel that it's right then you've found your anti-vampire weapon. If not, take anothe-" Before Yagari could finish, Lucina had already grabbed a two-handed sword and lunged at Yagari. "My, my Lucina. You really don't like wasting time, do you?"

"Well there's an entire horde of weapons and I really want to go back to sleep. A girl needs he beauty sleep you know. "

"There are some things that men will never understand about women," Yagari muttered.

"What was that Yagari-san?" Lucina gave him her best fake smile.

"Ah, nothing."

"Hey Zero, can you do me a favor and toss me the next one?"

"Try not to hurt yourself when you catch them." Zero said as he tossed her a bow and quiver full of arrows. Lucina quickly released an arrow which managed cut a centimeter or so of Yagari's hair.

"Not bad but I'm still not feeling it." Lucina tossed the weapons to the floor. "Next!"

"Don't be too rough with those weapons or you'll have to pay for them when they break," Yagari said as Zero tossed Lucina a pair on nunchucks which she immediately set down after catching them.

"It doesn't feel right holding them. Next!"

An hour quickly passed by and one by one each weapon reached Lucina's hands but failed to be the right one for her. Sword after sword, gun after gun, axes, daggers, bows and arrows, nunchucks, shurikens, throwing knives, spears, and all sorts of weapons, some in which neither Lucina nor Zero knew how to use, failed.

"Next!"

"There's not many weapons left..." Zero tossed Lucina a pouch that contained some darts which she tossed to the side after it missed Yagari by a long shot.

"I'll borrow some more from the Association if none of them fit Lucina but the thing is... most of the other are malfunctioning or damaged."

"Next!" Zero tossed Lucina twin sheathed daggers. Lucina immediately tried to take them out of their sheaths but they wouldn't budge.

"See?"

"No, wait." Lucina stared at the daggers. _They may be stuck but there was something different about these daggers than the other weapons..._ Lucina once again tried to unsheathe the two daggers and for some reason, it easily slid out. "Huh, interesting. Hey Yagari-san! I think I've found the weapon that's right for me."

"Good, now ask it what its name is."

"Uh..." Lucina looked skeptically at the two daggers in her hands.

"Just do it."

"Okay then... What's your name...?"

"Not out loud..." Yagari sighed. "Try to connect to your weapon and ask it with your mind."

"Um.. okay..." Lucina closed her eyes and concentrated on the two daggers in her hands and a few moments later, a word, rather a name, inscribed in silver on each black hilt of the dagger appeared. "Zephron eh?"

"Okay, I guess that's enough for today. You two should get ready for school. I'll supervise your training on some days if I feel like it."

* * *

Yuuki and Sayori sat in their seats right before the bell rang and Yagari called attendance. "So Zero and Lucina aren't here yet? What are they doing?" Just then, Lucina rushed into the classroom closely followed by Zero. "I'm sorry we're late Yagari-sensei!"

"So what took you two so long? Were you two on a date?" Yagari teased and the rest of the class snickered. Despite it being good rumor material, no one believed that Kiryuu Zero, of all people, was going out with the new girl. Heck, no one believed that Zero would go out with _anyone_ for that matter. No girl besides Yuuki and Lucina saw past his intimidating, outward appearance and saw what was underneath. Embarrassed, Lucina swiftly sat in her seat behind Yuuki and Sayori and Zero sat next to her.

"What were you two doing?" Yuuki asked Zero and Lucina. "You were gone when Yori-chan and I got up."

"Kaname doesn't want Yuuki to know anything," Lucina whispered to Zero.

"I don't remember Kuran saying that."

"Uh... he didn't... but I don't think he wants her to get involved..." Lucina then turned to Yuuki and said, "We were...uh..."

"Lucina tripped and fell down the stairs so I took her to the nurse."

"And you were there for two hours?" Sayori prompted, determined to get the truth.

"I uh... had this gash in my leg... It was a really big splinter... and the nurse healed it for me... I don't even have a scar! She's amazing!"

Yuuki and Sayori nodded. They had almost forgotten that the school nurse was a vampire herself and had an affinity for healing others. "So what were you doing up at six in the morning Lucina-san?"

"I was thirsty so I was going to the kitchen to get something to drink and that's when I fell down the stairs." Yuuki nodded, totally believing what she had been told but Sayori was still skeptical. However, she remained silent.

"Hey Zero! I know that it's hard to resist the lure of women but please refrain from flirting in my class," Yagari scolded as the class snickered. The three girls around the silver-haired male blushed and faced towards the front as Zero fixed one of his infamous glares on his sensei.

"So as you all know, I am your new ethics teacher but I am currently substituting for your drama teacher. As you all know, the drama class is expected to put on a play at the end of the year but if you all fail, then you'll all have to repeat the class. I'm sure that none of you want to have Kagamiya-sensei... I mean, this class again. She... I mean, this class is horrible." The class erupted into laughter and shouts of agreement. "Alright, alright, settle down. We still have to pick a play to do. Kagamiya-sensei gave me a list of plays which I'll tape to the wall. In three days, each and every one of you is to vote for one of these plays and the one with the most votes will be the play you guys will work on. Alright... since I have nothing more to say and Kagamiya-sensei left nothing for you guys to do... you are all dismissed but if anyone makes any trouble, you will all march right back inside and sit here in silence. Understood?"

"Yes, sensei!" the class chorused.

* * *

"So what are we doing Kaname?" Lucina asked warily as she plopped down on a cushion in what was now her official training room, the hidden room in the church.

"First we have to find out which element you are most compatible with and which element you are the least compatible with," Kaname instructed. He took out a candle and lit it up. "Take this candle in your hands. According to Itami-san, the candle will respond to which element you are most and least compatible with. If the flame gets bigger then it's fire, if the candle starts to freeze then it's water, if the candle goes out then it's wind, if the candle crumbles then it's earth, and f the candle gives you a little sting then it's electricity."

"Okaa-san? And what about the elements of light and shadow?"

"Yes, Itami-san made these candles for you and it's highly likely that since light was Itami-san's strongest element and your dad, Nakamura-san, was a vampire, the elements of light and shadow cancelled each other out. Now hold the candle and think of memories of when you felt powerful."

"Oh... okay..." Lucina closed her eyes and when she opened them the candle flame was much larger than before. Kaname blew the candle out, gave her another one, and lit it.

"Now this time, think of memories when you felt weak." Lucina closed her eyes once more and the flame disappeared.

"So your most compatible element is fire and your least compatible element is wind."

"What does that mean?"

"If your compatible with an element, you won't use too much energy to use it. If you use too much of an element that you're not compatible with, it could be fatal. Now, let's start with controlling your powers..."

* * *

A young man briskly walked down the busy streets of Paris in a black trench coat and a matching fedora. Some distance away, men clad in black suits wearing sunglasses seemed to search the busy streets for something... or someone. The young man went to a nearby phone booth and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"T, my man. What's up?"

"Dude, is that really you?"

"Of course it's me. Are you busy right now?"

"I'm dealing with the work you ditched me with."

The young man laughed. "You're too funny."

The man on the other side of the phone paused for a bit, a little confused. The cloud in his mind seemed to clear up and they resumed their conversation. "Are you alone right now?"

"Not really. There are some beautiful ladies that just keep following me."

"You've always been quite the ladies man. Shall we meet at the usual place?"

"Of course."

"Don't forget to ditch those ladies. As beautiful as they probably are, we need some guy time."

"I won't forget. See you later."

The young man hung up and continued his walk down the streets of Paris, glancing in a mirror to check where the men in suits were. _Now how should I ditch these "ladies?"_

_

* * *

_

Somewhere in Rome, a blond-haired man hung up his phone in his fancy office and grinned. "Kyouta, prepare my private jet," he said. "The boss is waiting for us in Paris."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!~


End file.
